Experiences
by OceanSapphire
Summary: A collection of short stories containing Spike and Alexis. Rated T for Teen.
1. Blueberries

This is the first in a series of mostly unconnected single stories(one shots) held under one name. Since I plan to still write some Spike/Alexis, this is where it will go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from East Side Marios, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and the drunks.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis waited patiently inside East Side Mario's, a large bowl of blueberries resting on the counter beside her as she waited for Spike to come pick her up. He'd started picking her up a week after they've moved in together, claiming that he wanted to make sure she got home safe. She had told him that he didn't need a reason to come pick her up and that she thought it was sweet of him.

Seeing the lights of his SUV coming down the street to the deserted parking lot, Alexis smiled and hopped off the counter. Grabbing her keys and the bowl off the counter, she stepped outside. Locking the door, she turned only to be confronted with a pair of men, completely drunk from what she could smell.

"Hey, pretty. Ready to play?" The smaller of the two asked as he and his buddy inched forward.

Alexis swore under her breath, and attempted to slide along the wall to get away from the men. The men copied her, taking a step for each she took. Seeing no other option, she let out a loud yell of "Spike!" as his SUV pulled into the parking lot.

Hearing his name, Spike took in the situation as he placed the SUV in park and hopped out. He ran over as the two guys stepped closer and put himself in between them and Alexis. "Leave my girlfriend alone." He hissed as the men stopped where they were. Alexis took a deep, calming breath; she felt so much safer now that he was here.

"Your girlfriend?" the taller one slurred, swaying drunkenly.

"Prove it." The smaller said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Kiss her, right on the lips. If you don't, or she doesn't respond, then she's all ours." The smaller man smirked, sure that whoever these two were, they weren't boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Fine." Spike spat and spun around. Taking note of the bowl she held, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed back, freeing one arm to wrap around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled back a minute later, and turned slightly to see the two men still standing there. "And you're still here why?" he asked, glaring at them. The two men turned away, grumbling. Watching them leave, Spike changed his grip to having one arm wrapped around her shoulders. "And what were you doing outside, huh?"

Alexis smiled at him apologetically. "Sorry; I saw the lights from your SUV." She replied, snuggling close to him.

Spike laughed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Guess I can't be mad at you if it's my fault, right?"

"Exactly." She said, smirking up at him.

Spike rolled his eyes at her as he steered her towards his still running SUV. "Come on, let's get you home. This is enough adventure for tonight, don't you think?"

"Yup." Alexis agreed as she stepped into the SUV.

"So what do you have in there, anyway?" Spike asked, poking the large bowl resting in her lap.

"Blueberries!" she said, tilting the bowl to show him. "I'm going to make blueberry pie tomorrow."

Spike raised an eyebrow at her. "Any special occasion?" he asked, curious.

"Nope; I just felt like making a pie and we had a ton of extra blueberries we wouldn't be able to use up before they went bad. So I took some; better to use them to eat then let them go bad, right?"

Spike laughed and ruffled his girlfriend's hair. "I guess so, you little cook."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him before replying mockingly. "I guess so, bomb guy."

"Two can play at that game." He told her, before leaning over and capturing her lips with his. She pressed her hands against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. They stayed that way until they ran out of breath, and then barely pulled back. "How was that round, hmm?" he murmured against her cheek.

"You win." She replied, a glint in her eye. "This round, anyway!" Alexis pushed herself off her seat and out of his SUV, running with the bowl clutched in her hand toward the house.

"Hey!" Spike cried, turning to hop out his own door and lock the SUV. "Come back here!"


	2. Cooking and Worrying

And here's anothe chapter of Experiences up for you! I like this one, and its sort of a sequel to Blueberries. If you have any requests for me, I'd love to hear them!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Royal Yelets Subway.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis rolled up her sleeves with a smile on her face. She had the whole day to herself and she planned to do some baking. She turned on the radio before turning to her supplies laid out on the table. Smiling, she decided to cook her blueberry pie first; it would probably take the longest to cook.

Alexis soon immersed herself in cooking, moving from the blueberry pie to rice krispies for her friends and was on to chocolate chip cookies for Team One when the radio caught her attention. "And on current news, there is a hostage situation at the Royal Yelets Subway. Team one of the SRU is on sight and handling the scene with remarkable skill, and it is hopeful that everything will go smoothly."

The radio continued to drone on and Alexis couldn't help the knot of worry that grew slowly in her stomach. She shook her head, which let her hair out of its ponytail. 'There's nothing to worry about...Spike will be fine.' She thought to herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

She finished the cookies and moved onto to butter tarts for Spike's parents, ignoring the pit in her stomach. She paused briefly for lunch and then started on a chocolate cake for Jules, filling a need to keep busy.

As she placed the cake in the oven, the radio came through again. "And on current news, more on the Royal Yelets Subway hostage situation. One of the SRU officers, one Mike Scarlatti, has been shot. The shot seemed to be non-fatal, as he is still going strong! And on other news..."

Alexis slumped down slowly, the radio fading out. Her thoughts were in turmoil, combined with worry and fear. She stayed there until the oven timer beeped. Alexis slowly got to her feet and pulled the cake out of the oven, placing it on a holding pan.

She peeled off her oven mitts and set them on the table, taking deep slow breaths to calm herself down. 'He's fine; the radio said he's fine.' She thought to herself as she moved slowly to their bedroom. When she reached it, she made her way to the bed and grabbed his pillow. Holding it close to her, she shut her eyes and took a deep breath. Instantly, her nose filled with his scent. She sat there for a long time, simply holding the pillowcase tightly while she breathed in and out to calm herself.

After calming herself down, she put the pillow back down and went downstairs. She washed and dried her baking ingredients and tools. She was just putting the last one away as the door opened.

"Hey!" Spike called to Alexis as he stepped into the house, pulling off his shoes. Walking deeper into the house, he whistled. "How much baking did you do?" he wondered out loud as he reached for a cookie.

"Hey! Those are for your Team, not you!" she said, grabbing his hand before he could grab one. She continued to hold his hand and bit her lip before speaking. "Are you alright?"

Spike looked at her confused and then tuned into the radio playing in the kitchen. 'She must have heard what happened' he realized as he looked at her. "I'm fine; just got a large bruise." He smiled reassuringly at her.

Alexis bit her lip again. "Can...can I see?" she asked softly.

Spike nodded. "Of course." He used his free hand to pull his shirt down to reveal the fist sized bruise colouring on his chest. Alexis let out a sharp breath at the sight, and Spike couldn't help but chuckle. "It's not that bad." He told her softly. "Here." He guided her hand up to touch it.

She rested her hand on it for a moment before nodding and pulling away. "Thanks...I needed that. I was really worried about you. Worried you wouldn't be back..." she trailed off as Spike wrapped his arms around her, cradling her close to him.

"Of course I'd be back. You're here, aren't you?" he told her softly. She looked at him and she began to cry softly. Spike let her cry into his shoulder, holding her tightly to let her know that he was here. When she finished crying, he planted a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm never leaving you."

Alexis smiled at him, eyes red from crying. "I know."

* * *

**Coming next:** Alexis and Jules go shopping!


	3. Shopping

Another chapter of **Experencies** up for you! This chapter is dedicated to **Justicerocks**, as she requested it. Hope you like it! Also just a warning: I probably won't be able to get on my computer over the weekend, so you guys will have to do without more chapters! So sorry, but its the _March Break_ after that, so I should have a lot of time to write and catch up!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from the Eaton Centre, the Gap, Flashpoint or its characters. I only only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis smiled as she waved goodbye to Spike as he drove off to work. The last few days had been normal, but she was still tired. She'd been having nightmares about nothing that seemed to matter or have anything to do with her. There was a slight bright spot in the nightmares, however. Each time she woke up from one, she would fall asleep wrapped tightly in Spike's arms.

As she stepped into the kitchen, the phone began to ring. Puzzled, she answered it. "Hey, Alexis." Jules said on the other side.

"Hey Jules. How are you?" Alexis asked, leaning against the counter with a smile on her face. She and Jules had become friends, though not as close as she, Sophia and Shelly were.

"I'm alright. I was wondering if you had any plans today."

"Nope, I'm completely free. Why do you ask?"Alexis replied.

"I'd like to get out of the house." Jules admitted with a slightly guilty tone in her voice. "And I was wondering if maybe you'd like to come."

"I'd like that. What time?"

"How about ten o'clock? That gives us time to shop a bit before eating and then shopping more."

"I'll be waiting. See you then." Alexis hung up the phone with a smile and headed upstairs, dialling Spike's cell phone number.

"Hey 'Lexis. What's up?"

"Hey, just calling to let you know I'm going out shopping with Jules."

"Alright, have fun! Love you."

Alexis paused on the top of the stairs. "Love you too. Be careful." She smiled as she ended the call with Spike laughing softly. She showered and wrapping her robe around herself, decided what to wear. She soon decided on a knee-length brown skirt and a dark red shirt. Alexis pulled her hair back into a ponytail before grabbing her purse to go wait outside.

Around ten to ten, Jules's SUV pulled into Alexis's driveway only to find Alexis herself standing outside waiting for her. As Alexis sat down in the SUV, Jules smiled at Spike's girlfriend. "Hey."

"Hey." Alexis replied with a smile of her own. "Which mall we going to?"

Jules shrugged as they met the main traffic. "How about the Eaton Centre?"

"Feeling ambitious, are we?" Alexis asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jules laughed sheepishly. "I just want to stay out of the house. I'm starting to get cabin fever, I swear." She joked, making Alexis laugh.

"I can understand that. It has to suck, being stuck at home day after day."

"Yah, it does... but I'll be healthy enough to go back to duty soon."

"That's good; Spike's been missing you." Alexis told Jules with a smile as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Ahh, are you jealous?" Jules asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"Should I be?" Alexis asked, smiling.

"Nope!"

"Didn't think so." Alexis remarked as they found a parking spot.

"Ready to shop?" Jules asked as they stepped out of the SUV.

"Yup. Let's go!" Smiling, the two girls stepped into the Eaton Centre. They browsed through most of the stores, neither girl buying much. As they stepped into Gap, Alexis finally asked the question that had been on her mind for a while. "Jules, what's going on between you and Sam?"

Jules tensed slightly at Alexis's question. "What are you talking about?" she asked shortly.

"I've heard that Sam's been over at your house more than the other guys, and he was incredibly worried about you while you were in the hospital. And from how you talk about him, either he is more or you want him to be." Alexis turned to her friend, hands on her hips. "I'm your friend and I want answers. Please Jules?"

Jules sighed and ran a hand through her brown hair. "Can I tell you while we're eating? I'm getting hungry."

Alexis nodded and let Jules led her out of the store. They each bought a sub from Subway and settled down to talk.

"He's sweet, caring and those eyes...." Jules let out a sigh. "But I'm afraid to get too involved. I've worked so hard for this and it could all slip out from under me like sand. On the other hand, I am involved with him. And I love him and I don't want to hurt him." Jules let out another sigh. "I'm so confused..."

Alexis patted her friend's hand comfortingly as she spoke. "So the rest of the team doesn't know?"

"Parker knows...he saw paint on Sam's ear the morning I got shot. I don't think he's told anyone though." A thought suddenly struck Jules and she grabbed Alexis's hand tightly. "You're not going to tell Spike, are you?" she asked, eyes wide.

Alexis shook her head. "Don't plan on it; it's your life, not mine."

Jules relaxed and let go of Alexis's hand. "Sorry, I just thought..."

Alexis smiled at her confused friend. "It's alright, Jules. So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid, to get right down to it. I'm afraid of getting this close to someone."

Alexis smiled at her friend. "Jules, you don't get to chose who you fall in love with, it just happens. I certainly never imagined falling in love with Spike; he was the bane of my existence for most of my teenage years."

"But..." Jules tried to interject, but Alexis cut her off.

"Let me finish, alright?" At Jules nod, she continued. "If you are lucky enough to fall in love once in your life, make sure you do it right. And you're in love, Jules. Deep in love, just like me."

"I'm not"

"Hey, let me finish!" Alexis continued to speak over Jules. "And if that person is 'the one', you'll do whatever it takes, make whatever sacrifices have to be made to stay with that person. Spike's my one, and I get the feeling Sam's yours. He loves you; I've seen it in Spike's eyes often enough to recognize it Sam's."

Jules slowly thought her way through what Alexis was saying and couldn't help but smile. "You've given me a lot to think about."

"Well, that ought to keep you from getting bored, shouldn't it?" Alexis asked, sensing a way to lighten the mood.

Jules cracked a smile. "That it will. Thanks, Alexis. I needed to hear that. Anything I can help you out with?"

Alexis bit her lip before replying. "Actually, I'd like to ask you about the job. I feel so...out of touch with Spike sometimes. I'm afraid for him, but I can't ask him this. I mean"

Jules shushed her friend as she started to ramble. "Hey, slow down! What are you too afraid to ask him? I work on the SRU too, you know."

"Do you mind? I don't want to bring up bad memories."

"It's fine, Alexis. Go on, ask."

Alexis smiled at her friend, relieved that she understood. "Have you ever been really scared on a hot call? Did you ever think that you might not make it out of a situation? Have you ever killed someone? How did you feel after?"

Jules blinked, taking in all the questions. "I'm always a little scared during a hot call but occasionally we get those calls that scare the crap out of us all. Other than the obvious situation, a few times. Those don't pop up too often. I've killed a few people and generally felt terrible afterwards, even though I knew I had to do it. You're worried about Spike."

The last was a statement, not an answer to a question, making Alexis smile slightly. "I can't help it...I love him so much and when he got shot, I was scared. I don't want to ask him though; I'd probably sound whiny."

Jules laughed at the last bit. "I bet. Ready to hit the stores again?"

"Yup. I want to buy something for Spike." Alexis admitted.

"And I want to buy something for Sam."

"Remind me to buy us ice-cream; we deserve it after that little emotional breakout."

Jules sighed dramatically. "I suppose you could buy me ice-cream..."

The two girls laughed as they made their way back to the stores, now that their emotional baggage has been laid to rest."


	4. Present Exchange

After a weekend long delay, here is the next chapter! I apolgize for not putting this out sooner, but I was out of town visiting a sick relative. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from St. Micheal, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and the poem!

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis smiled up at her boyfriend from her position, her head lying where his fading bruise was. Spike's arms were wrapped around her stomach and he was currently smiling down at her. Leaning down, he murmured "You know I love you, right?" against her cheek, his nose brushing hers.

Alexis smiled and kissed his nose. "I know. And you know I love you, right?" Spike nodded, catching her lips with his. Their kiss was soft and gentle, simply stating their love for each other.

When they pulled apart, Spike smiled at her as he laid his forehead on hers while one of his arms freed themselves to trace slow circles where she was shot. "We've both been shot now." He murmured softly, almost to himself.

Alexis heard him and smiled slightly. "I'm sure you've been shot more than me, Spikey."

Spike chuckled softly and lifted his head to press his lips against her forehead. "Let's keep it that way, hmm?"

"I can agree with that." Alexis replied, lifting her head to kiss him again. "I don't really want to get shot again."

"And I don't want you to get shot again either." He told her. "Wait here for one second." He said as he stood up, much to Alexis dislike. "I'll just be one second." He promised, stepping out of the room. Alexis sat on the couch until he returned with a rectangular box. "Here."

Alexis accepted it, eyes wide. "You didn't have to." She told him as he settled down beside her again.

Spike shrugged, looking sheepish. "I just saw it and it reminded me of you." He told her as she opened the box. Inside the box lay a thick silver chain with a silver heart shaped locket.

Alexis let out a slight gasp at the sight and she slowly picked it up. "Spike..." she said softly as she stared at it.

"Open it." He told her, wrapping his arms around her and laying his head on her shoulder.

Alexis nodded as she lowered it to rest in her hand. She opened it carefully and felt her breath catch in her throat. On one side, there was a picture of her and Spike smiling out at her. That picture had been taken at one of Wordy's BBQ's, she was sure. Turning it slightly, she noticed an inscription on the other side. Holding it up, she read it out loud.

"Alexis,

I can't describe how I feel,

Other than to put it to a word,

That doesn't do it justice,

Love.

Spike"

Turning to Spike, she threw her arms around him. "I love you so much." She murmured as he tightened his grip on her.

Smiling, Spike buried his face in her hair. "I love you too."

They stayed that way for a little while until Alexis pulled back. "Put it on?" she asked, holding it up.

Spike nodded as she placed it in his hand. She turned around, brushing aside her hair. He attached it and she turned around, lifting it with one hand. She looked down at it for a moment before lifting her head to meet his eyes. "Thank you." She told him, leaning in to kiss him. He reached up with one hand, cupping her cheek as they kissed while wrapping his other arm around her shoulders while she slid hers to in front of her. They broke away a minute later, slightly out of breath.

"Your welcome." He told her, shifting so that she was leaning on him.

Resting her head on his shoulder, she smiled. "What would I do without you?" she wondered out loud.

"You'd probably be less happy." He told her, smiling down at her.

"Too true." She replied with a smile. "I've never been happier." A thought suddenly struck her mind and she stood up quickly. "And I've got something for you too! Wait right here!" she told him excitedly, practically sprinting up to their room. Spike laughed, hearing her pound the steps, curious as to what she could have gotten him. She came back down, a bag in her hands. "Here!" she told him, plopping down beside him as he accepted the bag.

He opened it slightly and reached in. Searching around, he found a medal. Pulling it out, he smiled. "A St. Michael's Medal." He murmured.

Alexis nodded. "He's the patron saint of Police Officers, and he's supposed to help keep them safe. I got it blessed for you." She told him as he pulled her close again.

"Thank you." He murmured, planting a quick kiss on her lips. "I'm sure he'll keep me safe for you." He told her as she wrapped her arms around him.

She smiled up at him. "I know he will."


	5. Anniversary

And here is another chapter of Spike/Alexis! Man, I love writing about these two! On a slightly more serious note, this chapter is dedicated to my grandparent's dog who I was very close to who died recently. Kanon's cancer had come back, and my grandparents hadn't wanted to put him through the pain of chemo again. He had a long life but I'm going to miss him. The one thing that stands out in my mind about him is everytime I would go see my grandparents, he would be jumping and whining at me, and when I finally hugged him, he would lick my face. So this chapter is dedicated to you, **Kanon**! Also, much thanks to **speedlesweetie** for her constant encouragement!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Kanon and Mrs. Holmberg.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Spike...where are we going?" Alexis asked, unable to see anything through her blindfold.

"You'll see when we get there. It's a surprise." He answered, smiling at her.

"But the blindfold is unfair!" she protested weakly; while she wanted to know, she didn't really want to ruin the surprise. It was the day before their one year anniversary and she knew that Spike had been planning something for a little while. As much as he tried to hide it, it was obvious to someone who knew him as well as she did.

"Life's unfair, 'Lexis, or hadn't you noticed?" Spike asked with a smirk, knowing that the battle was already won.

"True, but there is some form of justice out there." Alexis replied, unwilling to admit defeat.

"And why do you think that?"

"You're here, aren't you?" Alexis replied, smiling.

"I suppose that's right." Spike replied as he slowed to a stop for a red light. Smiling, he reached over and squeezed her hand for a moment. "It's not too much longer."

"That's good; this blindfold is annoying." She told him, tightening her grip on his hand.

As the light turned green, he attempted to pull away only to find himself unable to free his hand. "I need that hand if you don't want us the crash." He told her, his smiling twitching on his lips.

"Sorry!" Alexis said, letting go of his hand as if it was on fire. "Please don't crash!"

Spike let his smile lose as he turned off the main road. "I won't, not with you in the car."

"You better not crash at all!"

"Alright, I won't crash at all. Happy now?" he asked, looking over to see a smile on Alexis face.

"Very." She replied, and then she asked the famous question. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes. Just let me come around to help you out."

"I can get out just fine." Alexis protested, turning to unlock her door. Spike grabbed her wrists and pulled her close.

"Don't. I'm just making sure you won't get hurt." He told her, laying his forehead against hers.

"Ok..." Alexis said softly. Shaking his head, Spike lowered his head slightly to kiss her, lifting one hand to run through her hair and moving the other to wrap tightly around her shoulders. Alexis kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her. "Wait right there. I'll be right around." Spike hopped out his side and walked quickly over to Alexis's side. "Here, take my hands." He told her as he opened her door.

"You aren't going to let me fall, are you?" She asked as she placed her hands in his.

"I'm doing this to keep you safe. What do you think?" Spike replied, guiding her towards the building. Alexis smiled and let Spike lead her.

When they reached the main building, the door flew open. "Spike! Right on time for once!" A female voice called, startling Alexis. "And this is the one who finally got you out of your parent's basement! Good work! They've been telling me how nice it is to have that space!" The woman said as she escorted them inside. "Spike, take the blindfold off that girl right now." As the blindfold was removed, Alexis blinked to get used to the light again. "I'm Mrs. Holmberg, and you must be Alexis." The older lady said with a smile on her face as she extended her hand to grab Alexis's and shake it rapidly. "Now right this way!" Mrs. Holmberg said, leading the two of them down the hallway. "He's just inside."

"He...?" Alexis said, pausing with her hand on the doorknob.

"You'll see." Mrs. Holmberg said, reaching out to open the door. "Now in with you two!" Mrs. Humberg shoved both of them in, making Alexis nearly fall over. Spike lunged and caught her shoulders, pulling her back up as the door closed behind them.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Just surprised..." Alexis trailed off as she caught sight of the golden retriever puppy sitting in the middle of the room.

Spike took advantage of this and moved his arms to wrap around her. "Happy anniversary." He told her, smiling as she stared at the puppy.

"Thank you." Alexis told him, turning in his arms to hug him. They stayed that way until the puppy stood up and barked at them. Alexis untangled herself from Spike and knelt down to the puppy's level. She began to play with him, a smile growing on her face.

Spike simply stood back and watched with a smile on his lips. He had noticed her love of dogs only two months ago, when they had agreed to watch Mark's two dogs, a Newfoundland and a German Retriever. She had been so at ease and cared so much for the dogs, that Spike had been surprised he hadn't noticed her love of dogs before. Seeing as it was only two months to their one year anniversary, he had thought of the perfect present almost immediately. And luckily, his mom's old friend dog had just given birth, so the puppy would be able to leave around their anniversary.

Alexis turned from her spot on the ground, the puppy settled on her lap. "Daydreaming up there, Spikey?" she asked, petting the dog with one hand. "Come down and join us."

Shaking his head, he knelt down beside them. "And what are you planning on calling this little guy?" he asked, ruffling the dogs hair.

Alexis paused for a moment before speaking. "Kanon."

"Kanon...well, this little guy certainly looks like a canon full of energy." Spike replied, pulling her into his lap with one arm.

Alexis laughed as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Reminds me of someone I know." She said mischievously.

"Oh you didn't!" Spike began to tickle Alexis, making her laugh and squirm in his arms. Kanon jumped out of her grasp and barked at them. Spike ignored the puppy, continuing to tickle Alexis. Kanon waited for a moment before jumping into the fray, licking Spike's face. "Argh!" he cried, pushing himself backwards and releasing Alexis from his grip.

Alexis caught the puppy and hugged him tightly. "Good Kanon! Oh, good boy!" she told the puppy.

Spike sat up and shook his head. "I feel so unloved..." he teased, standing up and offering a hand to Alexis.

"Well, I guess I'll have to remedy that." Alexis replied, taking his hand to stand up. Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and Alexis wrapped her arm around his neck as they kissed, slow and passionate. They stayed that way until barking interrupted them.

Looking down at the puppy, they smiled. "I love you too, Kanon." Alexis comforted the puppy, who began to lick her face. Alexis laughed and let him. "I love you, Spike."

Spike smiled at her. "I love you Alexis." He looked down at the puppy happily licking Alexis's face and spoke softly to it. "I love you too, Kanon."


	6. Anniversary Part Two

This chapter has been a long time coming, but because of that it should be pretty good.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from the Delta Chelsea, Jason Blake, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Kanon.

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis smiled as she pulled back into her driveway, minus one puppy. Spike's parents had agreed to take care of Kanon tonight, as Alexis had planned her side of their first anniversary. Reaching into her purse, she held up two tickets to the hockey game tonight, Spike's favourite team the Toronto Blue Jays versus the Montreal Canadians. A small smile grew on her face as she stepped out of the SUV and walked into the house. Now, to continue cooking his favourite meal.

The first thing Alexis did when she stepped into her kitchen was to stir the sauce that was bubbling on her stove top. Poking the large meatballs she had made last night before Spike got home, she marvelled at how close she had become to Spike over the course of a year. Before she met Spike, she hadn't known how lonely she really was. As she pondered how her life had changed, she checked on the chicken she had put in the oven an hour ago. "Coming along nicely..." she murmured, turning next to the pasta. She stirred the slow-cooking linguini with one hand, while pulling out an apron with the other. "And dessert time." She muttered, opening the fridge to pull out the bowl. Alexis set the bowl on the counter and knelt down to pull out a pan.

Standing up, Alexis finished cooking only an hour later. "Pretty good time." She said to herself as she washed the dishes. She quickly set up the food, setting the dessert in the fridge before going upstairs to get changed and wrap Spike's presents.

When Spike arrived home about an hour later, he was surprised not to be greeted by Kanon at the door, who had greeted him every time he came home for the past week. Curious but not concerned, Spike continued deeper into their house. As he climbed the stairs leading to the kitchen, he was starting to get worried that Kanon still hadn't greeted him.

"Hey." Alexis said softly so as not to startle him from the top of the stairs.

"Hey. Where's the pooch?" he asked as he reached the top of the stairs. "Whoa..." Spike took in the sight of the food set on the table before turning back to look at Alexis.

"He's at your parents. Happy Anniversary." Alexis told him, smiling.

Spike felt a smile grow on his face as he wrapped his arms around Alexis. "What did I do to deserve you?" he murmured, one hand moving up to cup her face.

"I ask myself that too." Alexis replied as Spike kissed her, reaching one hand up to trail through her hair while his other arm stayed on her waist. Alexis kissed back, her hands entangled in his shirt. They stayed that way until they started to run out of air.

Pulling back, Alexis smiled at him. "And here's your present," she told him, reaching back to pull a box off the counter.

Spike accepted it, stepping back from Alexis. Opening it, his eyes widened. "How did you...?" He asked in wonder as he held up a jersey signed by his favourite Toronto Maple Leaf Jason Blake, Number 55.

"He's a regular at Mario's and he loves lasagne, so it wasn't that hard. There's still something else in the box." Alexis told him, smiling at his expression. He reminded her of a kid on Christmas Day, opening their presents.

"I don't you could top...I take that back." Spike said as he pulled out the tickets to the night's game, making Alexis laugh.

"Now that you're done opening presents, would you like to eat?" she asked with a twinkle in her eye.

Spike nodded and hugged her close. "You are amazing, you know that?" he murmured, still surprised over everything.

Alexis simply kissed his nose in response before sitting down at the table. They ate slowly, savouring each bite. As Spike finished, he lay back slightly in his chair. "I must be the luckiest guy ever." He murmured, attempting to pull Alexis close.

She stepped out of reach, smiling. "And I'm the luckiest girl. Now, let me get dessert."

"Dessert? I'm not sure how much I can eat." Spike protested as Alexis brought out the tira misu. "Oh, I take that back. I can eat."

Alexis laughed as she sat down, setting it on the table. "Do you take back everything you say?" she teased, handing him a spoon.

"Well, I'm not going to take this back." Spike replied, sitting up. "I love you, Alexis."

Alexis felt butterflies in her stomach as she smiled at him. "I love you too, Spike." She said, leaning in to kiss his cheek before picking up her own spoon. "Now we'd better eat, or we'll be late to the game."

"Well, we can't have that!" Spike replied, picking up his spoon. Taking a spoon full of his tira misu, his eyes widened.

"Is it good?" Alexis asked, eating spoon full of her own.

"Very; I don't think I've had any dessert this good before." He exclaimed, digging in.

Alexis laughed softly at him. "I don't think it's that good, but thanks. Now don't choke on me." She told him, shaking her spoon at him.

Spike swallowed and nodded at her. "Yes, ma." He replied good-naturedly as he finished his tira misu. He had basically inhaled his tira misu, seeing as Alexis was only half way through hers.

Alexis reached out and poked him in the nose. "Ma?" she asked, holding her tira misu out of reach. Spike pouted as she took a spoonful, causing Alexis to sigh. "One spoonful." She said as she offered him the tira misu. Spike nodded and took a large spoonful, making Alexis shake her head.

"You never specified what size." He pointed out as she finished what was left of her tira misu. "Looks like you've got some chocolate there." He told her as he leaned in to kiss her, enjoying the feeling of her lips moving against his. "Got it." He said, pulling back.

Alexis shook her head as she felt a blush grow on her cheeks. "Get on your jersey, I'll just put these in the sink." She told him as she stood up.

Spike stood up beside her. "You cooked all this, you think I'm going to let you clean up by yourself?" he asked as he grabbed his plates.

Alexis simply hide a smile as they placed the dishes in the sink. "Now we're ready to go. We'd better hurry, otherwise we might be late." Alexis knew that would get him moving.

"Well then, what are we doing standing around here?" he asked, pulling his jersey over his head.

Alexis shook her head, waiting at the bottom of the stairs. "Come on!" she called, tossing him the keys as he jumped down the stairs.

"Let's go!" he cheered, speeding out the door which Alexis locked behind him. Hopping the SUV, they drove quickly to the stadium, arriving half an hour before the game. Once inside the stadium, Spike looked closer the tickets. "We're almost right behind the benches." He said softly.

"He said they'd be good tickets." Alexis replied, pulling him along. Spike followed obediently, holding her hand tightly as he smiled. He was an incredibly lucky guy, to get a girlfriend who cared this much about him, he thought as Alexis guided him to the seats.

They made it to their seats just before the teams started to come out on the ice. When number 55 came out, he turned to wave at Alexis and Spike before starting to warm up. Spike's grin grew to enormous lengths, making Alexis laugh. "You really are something, aren't you?" she asked, fighting down the urge to shiver. She was cold, but she didn't want to ruin everything for Spike.

"I am!" he responded as Alexis lost the fight against her shivers. "Didn't bring a jacket, did you?" he said, wrapping an arm around her.

"I brought you instead." She replied, snuggling close to him. Spike laughed at her, placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head as the game started. The game went sour quickly for the Canadians, the final score being Toronto four and Canadians one.

As they exited, Alexis handed Spike a blindfold. "One last surprise." She told him, smiling.

"And the blindfold is really necessary?" he asked, holding it gingerly in his hands.

"Yup. You can wait until we get to the SUV to put it on though. I don't really want you to get run over."

"Gee thanks." Spike replied, entwining his hand with hers. "But, really...thanks."

Alexis smiled at him, reaching up with her unused hand to run her hand through his hair. "And to think, that started it all."

"And this helped too, don't forget." Spike said, turning to clasp her hands in his in front of the SUV. "Just like when I first asked you."

"Or when you made me realize I was pretty."

"That too." Spike murmured, catching her lips in a quick kiss. "Well, let's get the blindfold over with then." Spike tied the blindfold over his eyes as he settled into the SUV.

"Don't worry, I won't crash." Alexis said with a smirk on her face. Spike only smiled, trusting Alexis. After only twenty minutes they arrived at their destination. "Wait here for a second." Alexis told him as she hopped out of the SUV. She ran inside and returned a few minutes later. Opening his door, she reached up to pull off his blindfold. "Got it!" Alexis stepped back to let Spike out.

Looking up, Spike's eyes widened. "The Delta Chelsea?" he asked, letting Alexis lead him inside. "What are we doing here?"

"Staying the night." Alexis told him as they stepped into the elevator. "Your last present."

Spike blinked away the rest of his confusion and pulled Alexis close to him. "You didn't have to do all this, you know." He murmured against her cheek.

"I know." She replied, her breath against his neck. "But I wanted to show you how much you mean to me."

Spike lowered his head and caught her lips, his arms tightening around her waist while hers moved to wrap around his neck. They stayed that way until the elevator doors beeped, causing them to break apart before anyone could see them. Stepping out of the elevator, they could see no one in the hotel hallway. "Which room?" Spike asked, reaching to hold Alexis's hand.

"427; this way." Alexis directed to the left of the elevator, where there were only two rooms. As Alexis unlocked the room, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you." He murmured, kissing her cheek.

Alexis turned in his arms, holding the door open with one foot. "I love you too." She replied, leaning up to kiss him.

Spike pushed her backwards slowly and kicked the door shut behind them. Pulling away, he murmured "Never leave me" before kissing her again.

Alexis pulled back slightly to respond with "Never" before leaning back into his kisses.


	7. Danger!

This chapter was incrediably easy to write! Seriously, it took me only half an hour to type it up. I really like this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to **speedlesweetie**, who without this wouldn't have been possible. She suggested the idea and helped me modify it, giving suggestions where things didn't quite click! So thank you so much!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Lucas, and Kanon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

Spike's voice came from slightly behind her over the sound of his SUV, making Alexis smile as she turned to face him. "Just taking Kanon for his walk." She replied as Spike slowed to a stop next to her.

"Can I come?" Spike asked, making a puppy dog look.

"Of course; just shower first." Alexis replied, a twinkle in her eye.

Spike laughed at her. "I'll only be a minute. And I'll buy us some ice cream too."

Alexis nodded and leaned on the SUV. "I'll be waiting."

Spike didn't answer, reaching up to kiss her. They stayed that way until Kanon's barking made them pull away. As Alexis scooped up the quickly growing puppy, Spike shook his head. "Jealous little guy, aren't you?" He remarked as he kissed her cheek before driving back down the street towards their house.

Alexis waved to him before setting Kanon back down. "Let's go wait for him, eh Kanon?" Kanon barked in reply as they continued their walk. A few minutes later, they hit the park.

Walking along, a hand suddenly snapped over her mouth. Alexis gasped and struggled, but the person was too strong and pulled her back deeper into the park, where it was mostly deserted. Kanon was pulled along, the collar too tight for him to bark.

When they were out of sight, the hand dropped from her mouth to pin both her arms to her sides, forcing her to drop the leash. Kanon stepped back and began to bark. "What do you want?" Alexis asked as the cold metal of a gun pressed to her head.

"Why him? He's just a loser, a worthless piece of shit. I'm better." The voice was full of rage, and Alexis recognized it immediately.

"Lucas?"

The gun pushed harder against her head. "Shut up! Keep quiet, you stupid whore!" Alexis flinched at the anger in his voice. "You don't move or speak or anything unless I say!" As Lucas spoke, Kanon caught a scent in the wind and ran. The gun was pulled away from her head, and fired in the general direction Kanon was running.

"Kanon!" Alexis shrieked, fighting Lucas's hold on her. There was no answer from beyond the bushes. "You bastard! You killed him! You killed Kanon!" she screamed, trying to break free.

"Stop it, you stupid bitch. You're mine now, mine." Lucas's voice held a tinge of madness to it.

"No!" Alexis yelled as a voice from beyond the bushes rang loud and clear.

"Alexis?!?" Lucas froze, and Alexis took her chance. She kicked backwards, hitting him solidly in the shin. She lurched forward as a loud bang came from behind her and a body crashed down onto her, sending her into darkness.

"Alexis?!?" Spike's voice was closer to where the two bodies lay and he soon burst through the bushes with Kanon on his heels and froze, his heart pounding in his chest. Kanon bolted past Spike and sniffed around the two bodies. Whining, he sat down and pawed at Alexis's arm.

Kanon's movements woke Spike from his frozen state and lunged forward, dropping to his knees. "Alexis, 'Lexis, please." He whispered, swallowing as pulled Alexis out from under Lucas, her shirt covered in blood. "No...no." Spike tried to find the entry wound but his shaking hands and tearing eyes stopped him. Shaking his head numbly, he pulled her onto his lap. Tears began to slide out of his eyes unbidden as he spoke. "I love you...you can't leave me, Alexis! I don't know what I'd do without you. You're my everything, dammit! I can't lose you!" With that, Spike ducked his head and let his tears run freely onto her face.

Alexis came around slowly, feeling wet warmth on her face. Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she saw was Spike crying. "You're...crying." she whispered groggily, not quite sure why he was crying. She raised her hand, intending to wipe away the tears.

Spike's breath caught in his throat as he heard her voice and he looked down through his tears to see her slightly open eyes and hand reaching up for him. He stared at her for a moment, her hand touching his cheek bring him out of his stupor. "You're alive." He breathed, lowering his head to press his lips to hers.

The kiss was passionate, Spike expressing his fear of losing her and his relief that she was still alive. Alexis just kissed back, becoming more awake as the kiss wore on.

When they broke apart, Spike moved only the slightest bit, so that his breath was tickling her lips. "I'd thought I lost you." He confessed, the last of the unshed tears lingering on his eyes though he was smiling.

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." She smiled at him before letting out a groan, causing Spike to overreact.

"Are you alright? Did you get-"

Alexis shook her head and immediately regretted it. "My head's pounding." She replied, leaning against him. She stayed silent for a moment before speaking again. "Lucas?" Spike bit his lip and looked over her shoulder, not answering. "Tell me." She ordered softly.

He sighed before answering. "He's dead...he shot himself."

Alexis's eyes widened. "What? No, no! He can't be dead." She turned in his arms and caught sight of his prone body before Spike could stop her. Horrified, she turned back and buried her face in his chest.

Spike wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently, murmuring words of comfort to her. She looked up after a few minutes, her eyes red and puffy from the tears. "It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked, an apathetic look dawning on her face.

Spike shook his head rapidly. "It's not your fault."

Alexis nodded as she spoke. "Yes it is. Just like mom's death was my fault." Her voice was devoid of emotion.

Spike growled and spoke quickly to her. "It was not your fault, you hear me? This had nothing to do with you; it was his own fault." he glared right into her eyes. Alexis didn't answer and Spike felt his patience snap. He had nearly gotten shot today, and Alexis had almost gotten shot. "Listen to me." He hissed, his breath against her cheek. "This was his choice, just like your mothers. It is not your fault."

Alexis stared at him for a moment before breaking down into tears. "I don't want to be the cause of anyone else's death!" she cried, her tears transforming into wracking sobs. Spike simply held her quietly, let her work it through herself. A few minutes later, she raised her head. "Thank you."

Spike wiped away the remaining tears, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "No need to thank me. It's what people who care about each other do. But I'm buying you a Kevlar vest; the amount you get shot at, you need one." Alexis laughed softly her head resting against his chest. "Now let's go tell someone." Alexis nodded, and he helped her slowly to her feet. They walked back through the bushes, leaning on each other as they went to find someone with a phone. Kanon trotted just in front of them, turning around every few seconds as if to check that they were still there.


	8. Scrapbook

Another chapter of **Experenices** is up! I hope you all like this. It is mostly fluff, but there will be some angst chapter, as well as a appearence from Greg, who is my second favourite character. (Spike being my favourite.)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Kanon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey, Spike. I'm back." Alexis called through the house as she let Kanon off his lead. She had just come back from her walk to find that Spike was home already.

"Hey. How was your walk?" Spike called down to her from where he stood waiting in the kitchen. He watched her smile up at him before climbing the stairs; nervous about how she would like the scrapbook he'd made for her.

"It was uneventful," she replied as she reached the top of the stairs. "How was work?"

"It was alright; nothing too troubling." Spike replied, lifting the scrapbook from the table.

Alexis cocked her head. "What's that?" she asked, curious.

"It's for you." He replied, holding it out to her. She took it gingerly, turning it so she could see the title. 'Years Gone By'

"What-" Alexis looked up confused at Spike, who simply shook his head.

"Open it." He ordered softly, and Alexis nodded.

Flipping open the cover, she gasped. It was a picture when she had first come to Toronto. She was standing in front of the Scarlatti's house, a baseball cap on her head, and a little eight year old Spike with a slight scowl on his face. "That was the first time I met you..." she said softly, running her hand over the picture as Spike shifted to stand behind her.

Alexis dropped her hand to the picture underneath it, one of her with her grandparents. She turned her eyes to the next page, and continued to look at the pictures which grew more recent as the book went on. The last picture in the book was from a few days ago, when she had been playing with Kanon in the morning before Spike left for work. It was actually a picture from the day Lucas came after her, now that she thought about it.

Spike wrapped his arms around her waist as he spoke. "It's pictures of us through the years. I thought...I thought you'd like it." He ended softly, still unsure of what she thought.

Alexis shut the book and turned around, her eyes shining. "Thank you."

"It wasn't-" Spike began to protest until she pressed her finger to his lips.

"It takes a very gentle hand to defuse bombs and put together a scrapbook." She told him, making him smile and pull his arms back. He lifted his arms to show her his bandaged hands.

"I must not have very gentle hands, just very precise hands." He smiled as Nikka clasped the book to her chest with one arm and raised the other to grasp one hand. He wrapped his hands around hers and met her eyes with his. "You are the most wonderful, most beautiful thing I have seen, and you always will be even when we grow old." Spike released one hand and used it to pull her close enough so that she was resting on his chest. "I will always love you." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"And you are the bravest, most caring man I've ever had the chance to meet. I don't know what I would do without you." Alexis looked up at him as she whispered to him. "I love you so much."

Spike cupped her cheek with one hand as he kissed her slowly and gently. "Always, then."

Alexis nodded. "Always."


	9. A Visitor

I really like this chapter! Even though...wait, that would give it away! And I won't do that! Please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Kanon, Lucas and Grace (Alexis's mother).

Enjoy!

* * *

Alexis stretched lazily on the couch under a blanket while she watched her favourite movie of all time, Beauty and the Beast. Kanon lay curled up on her feet, making her smile. He was growing steadily and was likely double the size that he had been when he had come to live with them a month ago. Reaching over, she scratched behind his ear. "Aren't you a good boy?" she murmured, making Kanon smile at her.

_Ding Dong!_ The doorbell sang out loudly, making Alexis sigh. "Coming!" she called as she untangled herself from the blanket without disturbing Kanon. Walking to the door and opening it, she was surprised to see Greg. Instantly, her worst fears came at her. "Is Spike alright? Did something happen to him?" she blurted out.

Greg shook his head, smiling. "No, he's fine. I was just coming by to see how you were holding up."

Alexis nodded, relieved. "I'm alright, I guess. Would you like to come in?" she asked, stepping aside. Greg nodded and stepped in.

"You sure you're holding up alright? He asked, scanning Alexis over. She looked alright to a normal eye but with his uncanny ability to read people, he could tell she wasn't quite right.

Alexis looked aside as she led Greg into the living room. "I'm doing alright...just a few nightmares."

Greg sat down opposite Alexis, who sat on the couch. "Tell me about them." He told her.

Alexis hesitated for a moment, as she hadn't even told Spike what they were about, but eventually spoke. "There are two, really. The first one is about....what happened a week ago. I'm being held, then the shot rings out and I'm trapped under him. I can't get out, I can't do anything." Alexis tried to wipe away the tears leaking from her eyes, but they continued to come. "And I know it's my fault he's dead."

Greg shook his head from beside Alexis, having moved when she started to cry. "It isn't your fault. It's through the choices he made."

"Which I affected! If I hadn't..." Alexis trailed off as Greg shook his head.

"Yes, you're actions may have affected him but in the end it was his own choice." He comforted her.

"And it was mom's own choice to die too?" Alexis choked out, becoming overcome with tears. Greg froze, not quite sure how to react. Kanon, however, did know what to do. He hopped off the couch and walked over, placing his head in her lap. Alexis rested her head on his for a moment, composing herself. Lifting her head up, she spoke to Greg softly. "Sorry about that...it's just...that's what mom's death feels like. She dropped me off here, with my grandparents, and went back to try and settle things."

"But that was her choice too, not yours. Because of what she did, leaving you here, you had a chance to grow into a woman she could be proud of." Greg told her as she looked at him, thinking deeply about what he said.

"That's true..." she murmured. Greg stayed quiet, letting her think things through. A few minutes later, a smile began to bloom on her face. "Thank you." She told him, throwing her arms around him in a hug. He froze again but reacted faster this time, wrapping his own arms around her loosely.

When she pulled back, her smile was in full force. "Sorry about that." She apologized, seeing how awkward he looked.

Greg waved her concerns away. "It's alright. I've got some grocery shopping to do, so I'd better get going." He stood up alongside Alexis.

"Alright, I don't want to take up too much of your time. Thank you for coming by. I feel better now." Alexis walked him to the door, and waved good-bye as he drove off.

Spike's curiosity was raised; who had just driven out of their driveway? He knew Alexis was home, and that all of her friend's didn't have SUV's. Jealousy began to grow in his stomach and he couldn't help but wonder: was Alexis cheating on him?

Stepping out of his SUV, he shook his head. Alexis wouldn't do that to him, would she? "Spike!" Alexis called to him from the doorway, Kanon's head sticking out from behind the doorframe as he tried to squeeze outside. "Stay here you." Alexis scolded, reaching down to grab his collar. Kanon took his window of opportunity to run outside, jumping on Spike, who laughed. Alexis stepped outside and laughed along while Kanon tried to slobber all over Spike.

After a few minutes, they managed to get Kanon inside. "Who was that just driving away?" Spike asked, trying to hide his insecurities.

Alexis smiled at him. "It was just Greg coming to check up on me. He was worried." She replied, noting Spike's expression darken.

"You call him Greg?" Spike's tone was sharp, causing Alexis to flinch.

"He told me to, after he saw Lucas harassing me in the grocery store. Spike, what's wrong?" Alexis reached for his hand, only to have him pull away. "Spike?"

"Are you cheating on me with Parker?" he asked, his eyes smouldering.

Alexis gaped openly at him for a moment before replying. "No! I'd never cheat on you. Spike..." she lowered her voice to a whisper and grabbed his hand before he could yank it away. "He just came by to talk. That's it. Just ask Kanon."

Spike cracked a smile as his fears began to subside. They stood there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Staring into Alexis's eyes, he could see the confusion, fear and sadness. 'Damn it...damn it.' He cursed himself silently, berating himself for doing this to her.

Without warning, he yanked her forward. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, I just..." he trailed off as Alexis wrapped her arms around him. He hadn't expected that.

"Had a rough day?" she murmured, her head resting under his. "It's ok."

"No, it isn't! I shouldn't hurt you like that."

"You regret it already, so that makes it ok. Besides," Alexis lifted her head to stare into his eyes again. "I'd never cheat on you."

Staring into her eyes, Spike could the honesty in them. Lowering his head, he kissed her gently, putting his entire apology into it as he knew words simply wouldn't cover it. Alexis kissed back, understanding what he was trying to do.

Pulling back, he reached up with one hand to brush back a strand of hair. "I'm never going to hurt you like that again." He told, lowering his hand to hold her chin.

"I know." She told him, smiling again. "I've always trusted you."


	10. Full Circle

Another new chapter! I'm sorry you've had to wait until today from Wednesday, I didn't realize how long it had been! Hope this makes up for it! A huge thank you to **speedlesweetie** for all of her help! Without her, this wouldn't have been possible.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Kanon and Little Heart Cafe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Stepping into the kitchen, Alexis was surprised to find a card taped to the microwave. "What in the world?" she murmured as she pried it off.

Flipping it open, she recognized the writing immediately. _'Alexis, I bet you're wondering why there is a note taped to the microwave. That is because it's time for a scavenger hunt. Open the microwave for the rest.'_

Shaking her head, Alexis set down the card and opened the microwave. She smiled as she picked up the single carnation lying on the microwave bottom. Alexis let out a slight laugh as she read the note under it. _'Remember where we first met? There's another clue there!' _

_Where we first met...his parent's house!_With a smile, Alexis walked over to his parent's house to find Mrs. Scarlatti standing on the front porch with an envelope in her hand. "Spike told me to give this to you." She said with a smile as Alexis accepted the envelope.

"Thanks; do you have any idea what he's planning?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. You'll find out soon enough, I bet." With a wave, Mrs. Scarlatti walked inside, leaving Alexis outside.

"Huh." She said, opening the envelope._ 'Just a couple more stops. Don't tell me you forgot about our meeting place! And flip this over too!' _Alexis smiled and flipped over the card, smiling at the picture. It was a picture of her and Spike holding Kanon between them, taken the day his parents had met the puppy. Laughing, Alexis began her walk to the park playground. After she had started walking Kanon, they had agreed to meet there if he came to join them.

Within five minutes, she had reached the park's playground. Attached to one of the swings was another envelope. Opening it, she smiled at the sight of some Kit-Kat. _'I know this is your favourite chocolate! Head over to the place where hearts reside and I'll meet you there!'_ Alexis added the note to her collection in her pocket as she munched on the Kit-Kat.

In ten minutes, Alexis had arrived at Little Heart Cafe. Running her hand lightly over the glass, she could see that there was a single table in the middle of the restaurant, along with two plates of spaghetti. She jumped slightly as the door opened and turned her head to see Spike.

"You made it." He said, holding the door open for her.

"Of course. What's all this for?" she asked, her eyes surveying the empty restaurant.

"I hurt you when I accused you of cheating on me. I had to make it up somehow." He told her, stopping a step behind her when she paused beside the table.

"You didn't have to do all this though."

"Nothing is too much for you." He murmured, stepping up to brush his lips across hers. "Now sit; it's really good. I taste tested it."

Alexis laughed at Spike as they sat down. "I suppose I'll have to trust your judgement then." She teased as she picked up her fork. Digging in, her eyes widened. "It is good. My cooking skills must be wearing off on you."

"They must be." He agreed, eating. They continued to talk through the meal, though Spike seemed a little nervous.

After they finished, Spike pulled an envelope up from under the table. "It's for you."

"Another scavenger hunt?" she joked as she opened the envelope. Pulling out the letter inside, she began to read.

_'Dear Alexis, _

_I never used to get what Wordy meant about having Shelly as a life line. She's always there to pull me out, to keep me from getting too down, he said. And then I started to get closer to you and suddenly whenever things started to feel impossible, I'd think of you smiling and waiting for me to come back. I'd be filled with new strength. And I understood what he meant. _

_Life has also been a blur since I fell in love with you. I can scarcely remember the times I haven't come home to your smile or heard your voice on my phone. You've become everything to me and I'm not afraid to admit it. _

_I'm sure Tuesday is fresh in your mind still and I cannot express how sorry I am for what I said to you. I know, now and then, that you wouldn't ever cheat on me. If I could go back in time and fix what I said, I would. Without a single second of pausing to think. If I'd lost you because of one jealous thought, I would have never been able to live with myself._

_Alexis, no matter how crazy things get at work, I know you are always there for me. The minute I get home, the first thing I think of is you. You truly keep me sane and I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you too much for words written on a piece of paper to express. _

_Love,_

_Spike_

_P.S. Look left.' _

Alexis felt tears growing in her eyes as she set down the letter in front of her, noting a chocolate cake. Ignoring it, she turned to her left and let out a startled gasp.

Spike was kneeling beside her, a black velvet box in his open hands as he stared into her eyes. Alexis's eyes travelled slowly downwards to rest on the ring, a diamond in the middle.

"Alexis," Spike's voice made Alexis look back up at Spike's face and she felt a tear run down her face. "I meant every word I wrote in that the card. If I lost you, I'd lose myself too. Will you marry me and stay by my side forever?"

Alexis couldn't hold back the tears sliding out of her eyes as she nodded mutely, overcome by happiness. Spike slid a ring onto her left ring finger and pulled her out of her chair to hold her in his lap. "What's wrong?" he murmured as he stroked her back softly, confused about why she was crying.

"Nothing's wrong. They're just tears of joy." She managed to stop crying and looked up at him through teary eyes. "You are so sweet." She told him, leaning up to kiss him.

"And you are the prettiest woman in the world." He replied when they broke apart. "Now let's eat that cake. We can't let it go to waste, now can we?" he smirked as he lifted the cake down carefully, along with two forks.

"Then let's dig in." She replied dry eyed as he handed her a fork.

"I'm certainly not going to argue with my fiancé." Spike replied as he stuck his fork into the cake.

Alexis felt her breath catch in her throat for a moment. _Spike is my fiancé._ She thought, and that thought made her smile giddily as she dug into the cake.

Spike noticed and whispered into her ear. "What's got you so happy, hmm?"

"You're going to be mine forever." She replied, making Spike laugh.

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, kissing her cheek. "Never."


	11. Girls Night In

Here's another chapter, along with wishes for a Merry Easter! (I refuse to say 'Happy Easter!') Enjoy the long weekend! And **Flashpoint** is on tonight! Yay!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from 27 Dresses, He's Just Not That Into You, Marley and Me and Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Nikka and Kanon.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey guys."

"We're girls, silly." Sophia pointed out.

"Hey girls." Alexis corrected herself, grinning as she let Sophia, Shelly, Jules and Nikka into her house. "What movies did you bring?"

"27 Dresses."

"He's just not that into you."

"Marley and Me."

"I just brought lots of snacks." Jules grinned and held up a large basket full of candy, chocolate, popcorn and pop.

"Well, I guess we'll let you off the hook. Just this once." Sophia smiled at her.

"What's this?" Shelly asked, holding up the scrapbook which had been lying on the couch.

"It's a scrapbook Spike made for me." Alexis explained, taking it and opening it. "Pictures from when I moved here until now."

"He's sweet." Nikka remarked, smiling at the picture of a 10-year-old Alexis and Spike at a picnic.

"It's one of the many reasons I love him." Alexis replied as Jules set up the first movie, Marley and Me. The girls settled on the couch and watched the movie. At the end, everyone ended up crying.

"That is so sad." Nikka sniffled, rubbing her tears away.

Kanon, seeing the girls crying, leapt up on the couch and began to lick their faces. They leaned away laughing as the dog persisted in chasing Jules, eventually pining to the couch. "Alexis! Get your dog off me!" Jules cried, trying to push Kanon off.

"Sorry!" Alexis replied with a grin, wrapping her arms around Kanon to drag him off. "You can go clean up if you'd like." She offered as Jules stood up, the other girls still laughing.

"Thanks, I will." Jules replied, walking upstairs. She had been up for no more than thirty seconds when she raced down the stairs, holding a picture frame in her hand. "When did this happen?" she squealed, showing the others the photograph.

"Two days ago." Alexis replied as the other girls realized what had Jules so excited.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Shelly demanded as she hugged her friend closely. The other girls joined in the hug, making Alexis smile.

"I was going to tell you tonight, but you beat me to it." Alexis replied, smiling at her excited friends as they pulled back. "I was actually hoping you'd be my matron of honour, Shelly."

"Of course! Now sit! We have a wedding to plan! Do you have anything in mind yet?"

"We don't want anything too big; just close friends and family for the wedding. We'll hold a wedding reception later for everyone else. We want it in early summer, before it gets too warm so we were thinking in maybe four months. I want you all to be my bridesmaids, along with a girl from work. The guys will be the groomsmen, of course." Alexis told them as they settled back onto the couch, with Nikka switching over to the loveseat.

"Sounds like a good idea...does Spike know who he wants for a best man?" Sophia asked.

"I'm pretty sure he wants Lou. That would leave an even number of bridesmaids and groomsmen." Alexis replied, grateful for Sophia and Shelly's experience. They had gone through this already, after all.

"That's good... have you thought about where?"

"We thought the park was a good idea; it is really close to us."

The conversation continued this way for a few hours until the door opened. "We're back and ready to act as shuttles!" Spike called, making the girls laugh.

"Shuttles, huh? Transportation, Spike, transportation." Ed told him as Wordy shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Same difference in the end." Spike replied with a shrug as the girls stood up. "Right?"

"He's right, Ed. Had to happen sometime." Sophia said a twinkle in her eye.

"Right, what she...hey!" Spike protested, finally realizing what she had meant. Everyone laughed as they went to stand beside their loved ones, though Jules stood alone.

"Night!" they called as they left.

"Night!" Spike and Alexis called before turning to each other. "How was your night?" Alexis asked as they sat back down on the couch.

"It was good; Toronto beat Tampa Bay. One step closer to the Stanley Cup!" he cheered. "What about you?"

"We watched Marley and Me before they found out we're engaged and started talking about that." Alexis told him as she laid her head on his chest. "I didn't realize how much planning went into a wedding. But it'll be worth it."

Spike nodded as he wrapped his arms around her. "That it will." He murmured, noting that she was almost asleep on his chest. Smiling softly, he waited until she was sound asleep before carrying her carefully upstairs. He lay her down on the bed and settled down beside her, holding her close. "Night, 'Lexis." He murmured before nodding off himself.


	12. Parents

I hope everyone likes this chapter! Credit for the idea goes to **speedlesweetie**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Well, I guess we'll just hang out in the living room then." Spike said, darting into the living room followed by his father.

The women shared amused looks. "Love to eat it, won't cook it." Mrs. Scarlatti said, shaking her head.

"At least they make sure we don't have leftovers."

"That's true, I suppose. Would you mind if I gave you something before we started cooking?"

"Oh, you really didn't have to do"

"I'm just the messenger, dear, and it's too late to return it now." Mrs. Scarlatti pressed an envelope into Alexis's hands.

"Too late to return?" Alexis echoed as she sat down and opened the envelope. "A letter?"

_Dear Alexis,_

_If you're reading this, then your grandfather and I have passed away and you are getting married. I rather suspected we wouldn't be around to see your wedding so this letter was prepared._

_On a lighter note, I'm sure he's wonderful and will fulfill all of your dreams. He'd better take care of you or else he'll have my heavenly wrath to deal with! _

_I also know that you have grown to become an even more amazing woman since we passed away. And I'm sure when you are faced with motherhood, you will rise to the challenge. I also insist that you wear my wedding dress; I always thought you would look lovely in it._

_I love you, Hubbub._

_With love,_

_Anna Whalen_

Alexis felt her eyes water as she pulled her gaze away from the letter. "She gave it to me for safekeeping when she felt that she was close to death." Mrs. Scarlatti explained, handing her a Kleenex and nudging the envelope closer. "And look at what's in the envelope."

Through her teary eyes, Alexis reached out and her expression changed to a frown. "What did she...?" When she pulled out the contents of the envelope, she gasped.

Inside the envelope were several large rolls of money. "It's tradition for the bride's family to pay for the wedding and she wanted to follow tradition. Now dry those tears, we've got a lot of cooking in front of us. Don't want the guys to go hungry, now do we?"

"No, I guess that would be a bad idea. They might try to help us cook." Alexis joked, causing Mrs. Scarlatti to laugh.

"Oh, the horrors the kitchen would face. This should help you keep him out of the kitchen." From an open cupboard, she pulled out a thick, home-made book simply titled 'His Foods', with arrows pointing from 'His' to a picture of Spike. Alexis laughed as she accepted it. "I filled with recipes of his favourite meals and desserts." Mrs. Scarlatti explained as Alexis flipped through the book.

"It must have taken you a while to make this."

"I started it years ago; I was sure you'd need it someday."

"Don't you remember how much we used to tease each other?" Alexis asked, laughing.

"I remember that; I used to have to break it up, remember? But I always knew that you'd end up together."

"I guess mothers really do know everything."

"Someone has to."


	13. The Dress

Here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from 27 dresses, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Nikka, Jayle, Jess and Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Remind me why I have to leave again?" Spike asked, lying on the coach with his arms wrapped around Alexis. He was much too comfortable to want to get up.

"Because you're not allowed to see the dress before the wedding day." Alexis replied, smiling as she lifted her head to face him.

"Who came up with that dumb idea? And how do you know I haven't seen it already?"

"I'm fairly sure you haven't seen it, Spike. It's still in the attic."

As Spike continued to pout, the doorbell rang. Laughing, Alexis fought her way out of Spike's hold. She ran and opened the door, revealing Nikka, Jess and Jayle. Jess bounced inside followed by her older sister, who was shaking her head, and a slightly banged up Nikka. "You alright? You look like someone beat you up, no offense."

Nikka smiled. "No offense taken. Some guys hit me a bit, but I'm alright."

Alexis pursued what she saw as a serious incident. "Does Lou know?"

"He's the one who fixed me up. Don't worry, really. This is supposed to be about you."

At that moment, Jess poked her head back into the entryway. "Hey, why's Spike still here?"

"I couldn't get rid of him."

"Leave it to me!" Jess disappeared for a moment, reappearing with Spike in tow. "Shoo, buster! Shoo! You want bad luck?"

Spike shared an amused look with Alexis. "Nah, I think I'll pass with the bad luck. See you ladies later." With a kiss on Alexis's cheek, he walked outside, leaving a sighing Jess.

"He's so sweet! But to business!"

"I got the trunk." Jayle announced from the living room.

"Alright, let's get you into it!" Jess pulled Alexis along and in short order, she was wearing the dress.

"How does it look?" Alexis asked, turning slowly.

"You look amazing." Nikka complimented while Jayle nodded and Jess circled around her.

"We should probably take off the sleeves, and take some off here." Jess pulled out a sketchbook and began to sketch what she was talking about. The others watched in silence, wondering what Jess was going to come up with.

While the girls worked on Alexis's wedding dress, Spike was working on something else. He remembered a while ago, when he and Alexis had been just talking about places. When asked where she would most want to visit, she had told him Italy. And thus, here he was, planning their honeymoon.

"I thought I'd find you here." Spike's mom said, sitting down beside her son.

"Hey, mom." Spike began, only to find himself being ignored in exchange for the screen.

"Planning the honeymoon, hmm? I always thought she'd like Italy. I'm going to end up helping you, so don't try and fight it. And what took you so long to ask her to marry you?"

"I'd just realized how"

"Much she meant to you? No use trying to hide it from me, Mike. I'm your mother. Mother's know everything."

"When did you figure it out?"

"When you two were ten; remember when Alexis fell off the swing and broke her arm? And you brought her back home? You were so worried about her and that's when I realized how much you cared for her."

Spike didn't bother to deny it; she was right. That had been when he had started to care about Alexis then just a friend. "Mother's do know everything, don't they?"

"That they do. And my mother instincts tell me that it's safe to go home again. Don't be a stranger, Mike." With a smile, his mother disappeared to a different part of the house. Shaking his head, Spike started the short walk home.

When he arrived, he knocked first, just to be safe, before entering. He found only Alexis sitting in the living room, watching a movie. "How'd things go?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Not too bad. Jess is taking it to modify it slightly." She replied, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder. "What were you up to?"

"Oh nothing, just talking to mom." Spike replied. "And doing some work."

"Work?"

"You'll find out eventually." Spike told her, capturing her lips before she could protest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Alexis replied, giving up. He'd tell her eventually, anyway.

Seeing that she'd given up, he turned her back to the movie. "Now let's watch...oh god, 27 dresses?!"


	14. Two Weeks

Fairly short, not-very-good chapter but a chapter it is! I hope you like it! It's only a filler chapter but the wedding is the next chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Joey's Only, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

Enjoy!

* * *

"I can see why you're always tired." Spike remarked, shutting the door behind their friends. They had spent most of the day planning the wedding.

"Planning this does take it out of you." Alexis replied, leaning against the door. "But it will all be worth it in two weeks."

Spike nodded as he made his way over to his fiancé. "That it will." He replied, pressing his lips to hers.

When she pulled away, Alexis stifled a yawn. "I need to get to bed sooner." Alexis replied, making her way blearily to the kitchen.

"Hey, hey! What do you think you're doing?" Spike intercepted her, seeing how tired she was. "You're in no condition to cook."

"There aren't any leftovers."

"Ordering food just this once won't kill you." Spike replied, guiding her towards the table. "You sit and I'll order Joey's Only."

Before Alexis could protest, Spike had disappeared to call. Shaking her head, she could help but to feel lucky to have someone who cared so much about her. Someone who she loved with all her heart...

Spike's laugh brought her out of her thoughts and she frowned slightly at him. "What's so funny?"

"You've got the look on your face."

"The look?"

"The 'I'm completely in love' look." He explained, sitting down next to her.

"Who titled it that?" she asked, leaning on the table.

"Ed. Mind, we can use that term on everyone but Greg. I've got you, Sam's got Jules, Lou's got Nikka, Ed has Sophia and Wordy has Shelly. Greg's the only one all by his lonesome."

"I wouldn't say he's alone. He's got all of you."

"You know what I mean." Spike replied, reaching over to lift her onto his lap.

"Hey!" Alexis squealed, turning and clinging to Spike tightly. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Spike replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"You'd better be." Alexis replied, pulling back and pouting.

"I am, don't worry. Here, let me make it up to you." Spike leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss again.

When they broke apart, he smiled at her. "Forgive me?"

"If I have to." Alexis replied as the doorbell rang.

"Darn doorbell." Spike muttered as Alexis stood up so he could get the door. When he came back, he was holding a large plastic bag. "You want to eat here or in the living room?"

"You know how greasy the fish is."

"I'll clean up."

"Deal." With that, Alexis followed Spike down to the living room.

"Movie? I'll let you pick."

"I guess I'll be merciful and say...Man in the Iron Mask."

"That's a good one." Spike agreed as he spread the food out on the table. They ate hungrily and were soon curled up on the coach.

About half-way through the movie, Spike looked down at Alexis and smiled. She was sleeping and using his chest for a pillow. He carefully pulled a blanket up around her, not wanting her to get cold.

"What did I miss?" Alexis asked when she woke up near the end.

"Most of the movie, sleepy head."

"I'm sure we can watch it again." Alexis replied, lifting her head to rest it on his shoulder. "We'll have all the time in the world."

"That we will. But I think you need some sleep now." With that, Spike shut off the TV and scooped Alexis up. Surprisingly, she didn't fight back.

"You must be tired." Spike murmured as he set her down on the bed. Immediately, she crawled under the covers. Spike laughed quietly as he joined her. She curled against him before falling asleep. He wrapped his arms around her and couldn't help but wonder how he'd gotten this lucky. "I love you." He murmured before drifting contently off to sleep.


	15. The Wedding

This chapter has been a long time coming, but I hope you enjoy! Much thanks to **speedlesweetie** and **Justicerocks** for their help with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from East Side Mario's, Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Nikka, Alexis, Nara, Mika, Jess and Jayle.

* * *

"Relax! Everything will be fine." Shelly soothed the nervous bride. "It's not like Spike's going to leave on you."

"Did you have to mention that?"

"I'm sure if he tries anything the guys will be able to keep him there. You'll do fine. Just do what we did at the rehearsal."

"What, trip and fall into a pew like Sophia?"

"Hey!" Sophia protested as Nikka smothered a giggle.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just walk slowly."

"If you say so, Shelly." Alexis sounded doubtful.

"I do say so. Wait here for a minute; I'm getting the rest of the girls." Shelly stuck her head outside the tent and waved to the other girls milling outside the tent. They immediately stepped in, filling the tent with light green.

"I guess what they say is true; you always look the most beautiful on your wedding day." Jules said, smiling at Alexis who smiled nervously back.

"I did well!" Jess cried, grabbing her sister's hands and jumping. "I did well!"

"True. Do you want to wreak your dress now? I don't think you'll have time to fix it." Jayle said, pulling her hands away as Jess calmed herself down.

"It's time, ladies." Ed called from outside the tent before walking away.

Before Alexis could tense up, Shelly put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Just think, after this you'll be married to the man of your dreams."

Alexis took a deep breath. "Lead the way."

Inside the large tent that was being used for the wedding, Spike waited at the front nervously.

"Relax man. Everything will go smoothly." Wordy murmured as the music started to play.

First down the aisle came Spike's nephew, Charlie. The ten year old looked nervous with everyone staring at him, but he made it without tripping to stand at the front. Next came his niece Alexandria as the flower girl, dropping carnation petals as she walked down the aisle, her smile widening as everyone cooed at her.

Jayle and Jess walked in next, Jess bouncing with each step. Jayle, although still reserved, let a small smile show on her lips. They both wore light green dresses but their hairstyles were completely different. Jess had curled her short dyed blonde hair and Jayle had pulled her red hair back into a long braid.

When they were halfway up the flower laden aisle, Jules and Sophia started in. Sophia had left her dark brown hair down and it complimented her light green dress. Ed caught her eye and smiled at her. Jules looked straight ahead, but she noticed Sam's smile. She couldn't help but smile back at him. Her brown hair had been pulled up into ponytail and the end gently brushed the dresses top.

Nikka entered alone, her brown hair held back with clips that matched her dress. She smiled as she walked and Lou felt proud that he was lucky enough to be loved by this woman.

Shelly entered next, a radiant smile on her face. She was so happy that her friend was finally getting married to the man of her dreams. Wordy felt much more relaxed with Shelly present; he wasn't really one for formal events.

When Alexis entered, all eyes were glued to her and Spike felt all of his fears evaporate. Her long brown hair had been curled and clipped back away from her face and was slightly hidden under her veil. She smiled as she walked with carnations clutched in her hands, her eyes focused on Spike. Spike just stared at her, looking absolutely stunning her sleeve-less white dress as she walked slowly down the aisle.

When she reached the end and stood across from him, Spike smiled at her as the priest began to speak. They listened to him but paid more attention to the person across from them then the words being spoken. Finally, it came time for the wedding speeches and Lou went first.

"I've known Spike for about three years now, and in all the time I've known him, I've never seen him this happy before. These two are completely in love with each other, as can be seen by the fact they're still staring at each other. Oh well...maybe the Matron of Honour will have more luck talking." Lou stepped down to the crowd's laughter as Shelly stepped up.

"He is right...they really are in their own little world. What can you do with people so deeply in love, anyway? And they are truly, madly, deeply in love with each other. And I know they will love and care for each other for all of time." Shelly stepped down to sighs of 'aww' as Alexis pulled herself away from Spike and began to speak.

"Spike is everything to me. I've always loved him but I was never able to express it until about a year and a half ago. Since then, I've fallen even deeper in love with him and I don't know what I'd do without him. All of that amounts to a simple 'I love you.'"

Spike took the microphone next and began to speak. "Alexis, you mean everything to me. Whenever you're sad, I'm sad. Whenever you're happy, I'm happy. Whatever happens to me or you, I want to experience it side by side. I love you."

When the bride and groom faced each other again, the priest started the last part. "Do you, Spike Scarlatti, take Alexis Whalen in health and sickness, in good times and bad to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, Alexis Whalen, take Spike Scarlatti in health and sickness, in good times and bad to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then let the rings be exchanged." Lou offered his ring to Spike first, who took it and placed it on Alexis's ring finger. Shelly came forward next and Alexis placed the ring on Spike's ring finger.

"And now, you may kiss the bride." The church fell completely silent as Spike lifted Alexis's veil and stared into her eyes before leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. The church burst into cheers. Only one person was crying, Mrs. Scarlatti.

When they broke apart, the priest spoke one last time. "Go and cherish each other forever."

The newlyweds smiled at each other as their friends began to file out in front of them. After everyone else had started to leave, the two walked down the aisle. When they stepped out of the large tent, everyone cheered again. Alexis threw her flowers up into the air. All the unmarried girls leaned forward as they fell and Nikka ended up catching them. Laughing she smiled at Alexis then Lou, who stood beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

The group separated into two groups, girls and guys. They changed quickly into shorts and a t-shirt. Everyone had been given a t-shirt with either an 'S' or 'A' on it, so they would know which side everyone was on. They meet up again near the playground, where there was also a volleyball net.

"Team Alexis over here, Team Spike on that side." Mrs. Scarlatti called, waving the milling group into order. "Whose ready for volleyball?" Everyone cheered as the team captains, Spike and Alexis, played rock-paper-scissors under the net. Alexis won and received the ball. "Here you go, Ed."

"Ready to lose, Spike?"

"In your dreams!" Spike called back as the game began.

Two hours later, the game ended with no winner selected but no one cared because of all the fun they were having.

"Dinner!" Mika called from the church tent which had been transformed into a dinner tent. No one bothered to change back into their formal outfits, seeing as the casual was more comfortable. Spike and Alexis sat at the large table along with the bridal party. Spike's family and the other people from Mario's sat in front of them. Large bowls of spaghetti lay on each table, along with salads.

After dinner and before dancing, the toasts began. Shelly started off. "To the happy couple, that they will have a long time together."

Everyone cheered as Shelly sat and Lou stood. "Spike has dated so many girls that we've lost count, but none of them are as amazing as the girl he ended up with."

Ed stood next. "You're finally out of the basement, Spike. We're proud of you."

"And so are we!" Jess cried, jumping up. "We're so happy you've finally found someone you love, Alexis."

Mrs. Scarlatti stood next. "I wish you both lots of love and happy times together."

Holding hands, the newlywed couple stood. "Thank you, everyone." Spike said started. "You all mean a lot to us. And we thank you for coming today."

"It meant a lot to us that you were able to come today, for our special day." Alexis added. "For the start of our life together, as husband and wife."

"And for supporting us through the wedding planning." Spike added. "This wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Dance!" Nara called from her seat, and soon it was taken up by everyone. "Dance! Dance!"

"Shall we?" Spike asked, turning to Alexis.

"We shall." Alexis said, letting Spike led the way to the dance floor. The DJ began to play 'Grow Old Along With Me' and Alexis started to dance with Spike, her staring straight into his eyes. Slowly, more people trickled onto the dance floor to join in the dancing. Ed and Sophia as well as Wordy and Shelly danced wrapped in their loved ones arms. Lou had managed to coax Nikka onto the dance floor and Jess was forcing Jayle to dance with an equally embarrassed Greg.

"Everything's running smoothly?" Spike whispered.

"Yah, everything's just perfect."

"Just like you." He murmured, kissing her lips for a second.

After a while dancing, Mika rolled out the wedding cake. "Dessert!" she called cheerfully as everyone started to crowd around her. "Here you go!" Mika handed Alexis the knife.

Spike placed his hand on Alexis's as she cut the first piece of cake. "There we go!" Mika swept the knife away and handed her a piece of cake. Soon everyone was sitting down and eating cake.

"Well, do you think we should let the newly married couple get away from us now?" Ed asked an hour later when the Mario girls and Spike's sisters had left.

"A good idea." Shelly agreed, shooing them away.

"But..." Alexis began to protest.

"I've got the clean up under control, dear. Everything's done." Mrs. Scarlatti assured them, coming to stand beside the wedding party.

"I-ah-thank you."

"Thank us by shooing, why don't you?" Sophia said with a laugh.

"We're shooing." Spike said, pulling Alexis along with a smile.

"You know what's going on, don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Of course. You'll find out when we get home, don't worry." Spike assured her as he opened the SUV door.

"What, you won't tell me?"

"It's only a three minute drive home, so I don't think you'll have to worry about waiting for a long time."

"Smartass."

"You know you love me."

"I know I love you." Alexis said, lifting her hand to look at the ring on her ring finger.

"I know...I just love hearing you say it." Spike pulled into their driveway and pulled her close so he could kiss her. "Now, let's go inside. Don't you want to know what's planned?"

"Of course!" Alexis said, hopping out of the SUV and running up to the door.

Unlocking it, she found her new suitcase (a gift from her friends at Mario's) sitting in the front room with an envelope on top. She opened the envelope and gasped as she pulled out two, two way tickets to Rome, Italy.

"You said you wanted to go there." Spike said, stepping up to wrap his arms around her. Alexis turned around in his arms to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him deeply. "I guess you liked it."

"You always know how to make an amazing day into a wonderful day." Alexis said, stepping back slightly to look into her husband's face.

"I try. So, ready to hop on a plane?"

"I'm ready for anything with you."


	16. The Flight

Here's another chapter! Follows just after 'The Wedding'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis, Amelia and Ernie.

* * *

"Flight 92 at Terminal 23 may now begin boarding. I repeat, Flight 92 at Terminal 23 may now begin boarding."

"That's us, right?" Alexis asked her husband.

"That's us." He confirmed, pulling her to her feet. "Ready for Italy?"

"I'm ready for anything by your side." She replied, giving him a quick kiss before picking up her carry-on bag.

They got on the plane with no trouble and ended up sitting on the right side, with elderly couple in the middle of the plane.

"You've never been on a plane before, right?"

"Yah, I'm just a little nervous."

Spike squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Please fasten your seatbelts for liftoff and make sure your chairs are in the upright position. Thank you."

The plane took off smoothly and soon they were high in the sky.

"You could loosen your grip, you know." Spike joked. "The liftoff wasn't that bad."

"If that wasn't bad, I'm afraid to find out what is." Alexis replied, loosening her grip on Spike's hand as a flight attendant came to stand beside them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have the pleasure to announce that we have a couple, Mike and Alexis Scarlatti, just married today on this flight." Alexis fought down the urge to glare at Spike and smiled instead at all the people who were clapping.

After the clapping had died down, the older couple in the middle aisle turned to them, smiling. "Just married, huh? And you didn't stay at home one night?" the lady asked.

"We've been living together for a few months now." Spike replied.

"I wish you two the best of luck, like Ernie and I have had. We're going to Italy for the birth of our first grandchild."

"First grandchild? How nice." Alexis said.

"Thank you, dear. Ernie and I are just glad to have one after sixty-five years."

"Sixty-six, Amelia." Her husband corrected.

"You've been married sixty-six years?"

"Yes, and enjoyed every minute of it." Amelia replied, gazing with adoration plain in her eyes at Ernie.

"Well, we'll leave you young folks alone now." Ernie said, moving so that Amelia couldn't talk around him.

Spike smiled at Alexis. "Think we'll be like that after sixty-six years?"

"I hope so."

"And with a grandchild?" Spike held his breath slightly to see how she'd react. While they had talked vaguely about starting a family, he wasn't sure how Alexis felt about it.

"Start with a child first, hmm?"

"I suppose that's a start." He said, wrapping his arms around a yawning Alexis. "I love you, you know." He murmured, brushing her forehead with his lips.

"I know." She replied sleepily, holding up one hand to show her ring before resting it on his arms. "I love you." She whispered as she drifted off into sleep.

Spike smiled down at the sleeping beauty in his arms. Fighting back his own yawn, he tilted his head back to rest on the seat and soon fell into a deep sleep, not to be awakened until they reached Italy in six hours.


	17. Arrival

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint. I own only Alexis and all the other Italian people. Names from 2000-names. com

* * *

"Hey, wake up." Alexis groaned and tried to ignore Spike's voice. "Alexis, you've got to wake up."

Sighing, Alexis opened her eyes to a sight she enjoyed, Spike's face. "What?"

"We're arriving so you've got to buckle in." He explained, propping her up.

"Landing...more turbulence?"

Spike couldn't help but to laugh at her expression. "Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine."

"So says Mister Frequent Flyer." Alexis replied as they hit turbulence. She shut her eyes and clutched his hand tightly. Spike continued to murmur soothing words until they landed and she opened her eyes.

"See? You're still alive."

"Yah but I probably lost part of my brain back there."

"Let's test that theory." Spike leaned in and caught her lips in his for a quick kiss. "No, they still seem to be there."

"Smartass." Alexis said laughingly as they stood.

"I try my hardest." He replied, following her off the airplane, carry-on's in hand.

Soon they were through all the airport security and stood in the regular airplane part. "So where's this uncle of yours?" Alexis asked, looking around.

"I'm looking, I'm looking." Spike replied scanning the crowd.

"Nephew Mike! How good to see you!" A large man stopped in front of them beaming. "And your lovely wife. Welcome to our family!"

"Hey Uncle Alfonso. How are you?"

"We've been doing well. Two new children since you last visited. Come, come, you must be tired. And your Aunt Andreina is dying to see you. She's been cooking all day!"

Spike and Alexis followed behind Spike's boisterous uncle. Soon they were packed into his car and driven to his home, a short distance away in the streets of Italy. Spike and Alfonso pointed out various sites along the way.

When they arrived, they were instantly swarmed by a band of children, with a few younger teenagers thrown in. Each started to introduce themselves and Alexis was soon lost in a swirl of names. Spike just laughed and pulled her along with him to where his Aunt stood in the doorway.

"Mike, how have you been? Still getting into trouble?"

"I'm trying to stay out, Aunty."

"And this must be Alexis. It's nice to meet you, dear. I'm Mike's aunt, Andreina." Alexis shook her hand before stepping into the house. Alexis stopped almost immediately and took a deep breath. "Smell something you like?" Mrs. Alfieri smiled at Mike's bride and she could tell that the girl was almost part Italian immediately.

"It just reminds me of when I'd come home from school and my grandmother would be cooking."

Mrs. Alfieri paused. "You were a Whalen, correct? Your grandparents were Anna and Mariano, correct?"

"How did you know?"

"Anna's sister Gemma lives just a few streets over. You should stop in and see her while you're here. I'm sure she'd appreciate it. Savio, come here." Mrs. Alfieri switched gears without pausing. "Show them to their room. You know which one, right?"

"Yes, Aunty. I remember." The solemn-faced seventeen year old said.

"Good boy. Here's a cookie. Dinner will be in an hour, so if you'd like to get settled, now's the time."

Savio lead them out of the busy kitchen to the stairwell. "You're in the attic, but it's nice up there. They fixed it up for you." He told them.

"Thanks, Savio."

The boy nodded and left them in the attic. "Was it like this the last time you came?" Alexis asked, setting down their luggage.

"Yup. It's a busy little beehive here."

"But it's full of family. And just coming in here, it feels so warm and well...happy."

"Me too. A lot like coming home to you."

"But there aren't twenty of me." She pointed out, causing Spike to laugh.

"True. But I think there are more than twenty people down there. You're getting introduced to the family."

"I just hope they don't expect me to keep the names straight."

"Just think of something positive to say and they'll forgive you in a heartbeat. Now, let's unpack before supper. It will be a while before we get back up here."

"Why don't I take a quick nap and you unpack?" Alexis suggested.

"No fair. If you get to nap, I get to nap."

"Alright...we'll unpack a bit and then sleep. The time change is getting to me."


	18. Aunty

Here's another chapter up for you! Thank you again to **speedlesweetie** for her help!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and her aunt.

* * *

The past week had been a blur for Alexis. She and Spike had gone first to places he'd visited as a child when he had visited. They had visited the volcano in Pompeii, strolled through Naples, and just yesterday had gone for a gondola ride in Sicily.

"We've had a busy week, haven't we?" Spike asked, drawing Alexis out of her thoughts.

"We have. But it's been amazing!" she spun around, making Spike laugh.

"Careful." He told her, grabbing her hands so she wouldn't fall. "Wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself."

"Thanks." Alexis smiled at him before pulling him in for a kiss.

Pulling away, he smiled. "What was that for?"

Alexis pretended to look annoyed but Spike knew that she was happy inside. "What, I need a reason to kiss you?"

"I guess not...but that means I don't need a reason either." Before she could react, he pressed his lips to hers for a quick kiss. Spike smirked as she faked a pout. Taking advantage of it, he whispered "let's turn that frown..." He kissed her before finishing the sentence. "Upside down."

"You're good at that. Now come on, we're almost there." A shadow of worry became visible in her eyes. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"Who doesn't like you?" he replied. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise. Enough stalling."

"Alright." Alexis walked around the corner and into the garden in front of her Great Aunt Gemma's house. Surprisingly, the older lady was outside starting to plant her garden and looked up at the sound of footsteps.

"Why, you must be Alexis. I've heard a lot about you."

"I hope they were good things." Alexis replied, thrown off balance.

"And this must be Mike. My, isn't he a catch! You're lucky to have him, grand-niece."

"How did you?" Alexis broke off as her aunt began to laugh.

"We Italians like to talk. Come inside, dear, I have something for you." Mrs. Deming led them inside. "You know, Alexis you remind me of my sister."

"I do?"

"You do. She had had the same green eyes you do. Wait here for a minute, Mike. I have something I'd like to show Alexis."

"Yes, Mrs. Deming." Spike sat down in a kitchen chair as Alexis's aunt led her away.

In Mrs. Deming's room, Alexis's great-aunt pulled out an emerald ring, with the emerald cut in a circular shape. "This was my sister's. She always loved emeralds; she said it went with her eyes. I think she'd want you to have it." Her aunt placed the ring in her hand.

"Are you sure?"

"I am. Please, put it on."

"Alright then." Alexis slid the ring onto her pinkie finger. "It fits perfectly." She said, turning her hand to get a good look at the ring.

"And here's something else I'm sure she'd want you to have." While Alexis had been marvelling at the ring, Mrs. Deming's had left the room and returned with a quilt. "My sister and I made it together and she left it to me. I'd like you to have it."

"But then you won't have anything left of your sister."

"I still have my memories and a few other trinkets. Take it."

"Thank you."

Her aunt laughed. "It's my pleasure. Be sure to write, though."

"I will." Alexis agreed, walking with her aunt back to the kitchen where Spike waited. Spike stood and took the quilt from Alexis so she could turn and hug her aunt. "It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you too, dear. Keep in touch."

"We will." Alexis walked out with Spike, her aunt waving from the doorway.

"See? Was that so bad?" Spike commented as they walked back to his aunt's.

"No. No, it wasn't bad at all."


	19. Swimming

Really short little story part that I forgot about and am finally posting, thanks to **speedlesweetie**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

* * *

"Hey, come back here Spike!" Alexis called to her husband as she floated lazily in the water.

"But floating no fun!" he pouted as he swam back to his wife. "I wanna swim!"

Alexis laughed as she saw the look on Spike's face. "Been working on that puppy dog look, haven't you?"

Spike's laughed and pulled his wife closer to his wet body. "Could you tell?" he asked, leaning in to kiss her.

"Or maybe they should be called puppy dog kisses." She told him, linking her hand in his as he laughed. "Lead on, my swimmer."

Spike cheered as he pulled Alexis along to deeper waters. "Not too deep!" she called, already kicking along beside him.

Spike paused a few more feet out. "This good?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Deep but not too deep; good choice."

"Do I get a prize?" he asked, paddling closer.

"Splash war!" Alexis cried, splashing water up into Spike's face, making him splutter.

"You're on!" he answered with his own wave of water. They played and fought in the water until they got tired. "Ready to head in?" he asked, not wanting to overtire her.

"Sure, Spikey. We can watch the sunset from the beach." Alexis gestured towards the sinking sun. He nodded and grasped her hand tightly as they swam back to the beach and their towel.

"Comfy?" he asked, looking down at Alexis sitting beside him.

"Very comfy, thank you. Look at it!" she pointed at the sky, a wonderful mix of reds, yellows and pinks. "Isn't it radiant?"

"As radiant as you." He told her, burying his nose in her hair for a moment.

"Thanks, Spike." She turned around to face him. "Here's your prize from earlier." She whispered, cupping his face in her hands as she kissed him. Spike tightened his grip on her in return, clutching her to him.

When they finally broke apart, she lowered her hands to his neck as he whispered in her ear. "Best present I've ever had." She shivered and kissed him again, quickly deepening the kiss.


	20. Time Away

A new chapter up for everyone! Just to let you know ahead of time, I probably won't update until Saturday or Sunday, as I probably can't get to the computer tomorrow or Friday. Hope this tides you over! Thank you for **speedlesweetie** for this idea!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Sesto.

* * *

"Cousin Alexis, may I have a word with you?" Alexis turned to find one of Spike's many cousins behind her.

"Morning, uhh..." Alexis blushed as the cousin laughed.

"Sesto."

"Cousin Sesto. Sorry."

"It's alright. With so many of us, I'm surprised you can keep anything straight. I actually have a question for you. You are a chef, correct? Would you like to learn some of our home grown Italian recipes?"

Alexis gaped for a moment before regaining herself. "I'd love to but...I don't want to leave Spike."

Her cousin smiled. "I believe I have a solution for that. Why don't I teach you about our cooking for the day and you could cook supper for him."

"I think...I think that'd be alright."

"Think what would be alright?" Spike asked, slinging his arm around Alexis's shoulders.

"I was asking Cousin Alexis if she would like to learn some Italian 'trade secrets'."

"I think that's alright with me."

"You sure? It's our honeymoon."

"I'm sure. I'll come get you around supper, alright?"

"Yah. Thanks." Alexis leaned up and kissed his cheek before walking away.

"Cook your hardest!" Spike called to her retreating back. She simply turned and waved before rounding the corner with Sesto.

Around noon, while Alexis cooked, Spike was entertaining his younger relatives. "So, how'd you fall in love with her, Uncle Spike?" his nephew Joseph asked.

Instantly, other voices joined his. "Yah, tell us!"

"Well, I guess so..." he said, trying to hide his smile.

Thinking that maybe he wouldn't tell them, the youngsters jumped on him. "You aren't getting away that easily. Tell us!" Joseph said sitting on Spike's chest with his arms crossed stubbornly.

"I guess I can't fight free of you, so I'd better tell you. I first realized when Alexis was shot."

"You let her get shot?" His niece Mary asked, leaning over him.

"I couldn't have prevented it if I tried. Now, you want to hear the story or not?"

"I do!"

"Quiet then. As I was saying, I saw her after we got the guy and that struck something within me. I went to visit her a few days later."

"Did you bring her flowers?" Lia asked. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, realizing her interruption could put a end to the story.

"That's still coming, Lia." He smiled fondly at the little girl. "She'd been cooking, even though she wasn't supposed to. She invited me to stay for supper and it was during supper I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"Does she know you love her yet?" Mono interrupted, and then covered her mouth, just like her older twin.

"That's the next story, if you'll let me sit up. This isn't the most comfortable." The children scrambled to let him sit up and waited eagerly for him to continue. "On Valentine's day, I went over to her house, with her favourite flowers. And I took her skating. When we were skating, I told her."

"And she felt the same way?" Mary asked.

"She felt the same way."

"That's enough, children." Aunt Andreina said from the doorway. "Come along now." The children scurried past their aunt, waving goodbye to Spike. "Thank you for watching them."

"It was no problem."

"You're good with children, you know that?"

"I guess it's because I'm still a child at heart."

"Well then, it's lunch time for the children. Are you coming?"

"I'm not turning down your cooking, aunty."

"Ah, Mike. There you are."

"Yah. I'm here to pick up Alexis." Spike said, standing at the door to his cousin's restaurant around six o'clock.

"Actually, she's not quite done yet. Come on in and you can wait in here." Sesto led Spike through the back of the restaurant to a little corner blocked off from the rest of the restaurant by a curtain.

"In here?" Spike asked, pausing with one hand on the curtain.

"In there." Sesto replied, gesturing for Spike to step inside.

Spike followed his orders and opened the curtain as Sesto walked away. "Alexis?"

"Hey. Don't just stand there, sit down."

Spike complied, letting the curtain fall shut behind him. The table was lighted by only candles off to the side of the table. "What's this for?"

"For you."

"You didn't have to." Spike told her as he sat down next to her.

"I wanted to. And besides, it gives me a chance to see how today's helped me."

"Oh, so I'm just the taste-tester?"

"You're much more than taste-tester to me, Spikey."

"I know. So, what are we eating?"

"A meat lasagne. It was difficult to make."

"Then it will taste even better." Spike said, pulling the lid off of it. "It looks delicious. Thank you." He kissed her forehead. "Let me get it." He told her, picking up the knife and cut them each a piece of the lasagne. Digging in, he smiled. "It is delicious."

"I'm glad you like it." She told him, smiling.

"I love it." He corrected her. "Just like I love you."

Alexis laughed and hit his shoulder lightly. "You're the sweetest, you know that?"

"And you're my sweetie pie." He said, laughing at her expression.

"You keep this up and I'm not letting you have dessert." She scolded him, shaking her fork at him.

Spike put on a mortified expression. "Oh god. No dessert."

"Yah, that's right. The dessert is even better than the main meal."

"I guess I better shut up and eat then, if I want dessert."

Soon they were done the lasagne, and Alexis slid the dessert out.

"That's..."

"Spumoni." Alexis finished with a smile.

"How did you know?"

"That is was your favourite? A little birdie told me. Are you going to eat?"

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." Spike replied, mouth half full of cake making Alexis laugh.

"Just don't choke on me. I don't want to perform CPR on you."

"What, you don't want to kiss me? I feel so unloved." Spike pouted and Alexis kissed his cheek again.

"Kissed ya."

"That doesn't count. Let me show you what counts." Spike caught her cheek in his hand and kissed her on the mouth, wrapping his other arm around her waist while she rested hers on his chest. When they broke apart, he smirked at her. "That's what counts."

"I'll take your word for it, Spikey. Now finish your cake."

"Don't have to tell me twice." He replied, shifting so that he still had one arm wrapped around her waist.

When they finished eating, they left the restaurant by the back exit. Starting to walk around the neighbourhood, he started to steer her down a side street. "Spike? Where're we going?"

"Just to a little park I went to as a child. I loved it there. It has some special memories for me, you know?"

"I know." She replied, holding his hand.

"Here it is. It looks the same. And the swings are still here. I used to love these swings. I'd sneak out and come play on the swings till the adults found me."

"You want to play on them now?" Alexis asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Only if you want to."

"Swings are my favourite piece of playground equipment." She told him, sitting down on one.

"Let's play." He agreed, starting to push her swing. "Let's play together."


	21. Home

I apolgize for the short chapter. I just couldn't think of anything to add to it. Hope you enjoy anyway!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Nikka.

* * *

"How does it feel to be home?" Spike asked, picking up their bags.

"Wonderful." She said, managing to grab one bag from Spike.

"Hey!" A voice called, and they turned to see Nikka and Lou fighting their way toward them.

"Hey." Alexis embraced her friend, as Lou and Spike hugged. "What happened to your arm?" she asked, a worried look appearing on her face as the guys began to talk.

"My dad...came after me." Nikka said, a grimace crossing her face.

"Your father?! He broke your arm?" Shock and outrage were in Alexis's voice.

"Yah. I'm getting a restraining order on him. But, he'll be in jail for a while anyway."

"I just don't see how anyone could that to their child. If I get near him, he's screwed."

Nikka laughed as the guys returned to their sides. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

Lou wrapped an arm around Nikka's shoulder as Alexis replied. "I'm not that bad most of the time, right Spikey?"

"Right."

"Come on, everyone's waiting." Lou said, turning to lead them through the crowds. They soon reached the parking garage and found their vehicles. "Meet us at Wordy's, alright?"

"Alright." Spike said, waving goodbye to Lou and Nikka. Turning to his wife, he smiled. "What do you think they have in store for us?"

"With these guys, who knows?"

They reached Wordy's an hour later, thanks to a traffic jam. "Sorry we're so late!" Alexis called as they entered the backyard to a huge cheer.

"Oh, we're just so glad to have you back." Shelly said, hugging her friend. "I missed you. But I hope you had fun on your honeymoon."

"We did." Alexis said, hugging Shelly back.

"That's good. You'd better remember everything; we plan to grill you later." Sophia said smiling. "Welcome back. Nice tan."

"It's good to be back. Thanks; you look good too."

Alexis and Spike faded right back into their life, their friends and the home that Toronto was to them.


	22. Talking

Here's another chapter! Just to let you know, this will be the last chapter until next Monday. I have a school trip most of this week so that's why.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Nikka.

* * *

"So you get the cast off in three weeks, right?" Alexis asked Nikka as she brought their drinks into the dining room.

"Yah. I can't wait." Nikka replied, taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"Are you going to move out then?" Alexis asked curiously.

"No. Lou asked me to move in with him and I said yes."

"Really? When are you moving in?" Alexis asked, her eyes shining.

"Next week. I want to be settled in before I get my cast off." Nikka absently rubbed her cast as she spoke.

"That's great. I'm sure you'll be happy together."

"Yah, I hope so. Alexis, could I ask you something?"

"Of course. What is it?" Alexis set her cup on the table so that she could focus completely on Nikka.

"Did...did you ever think of breaking up with Spike because of being kidnapped?"

"No." Alexis answered immediately.

"Never?"

"Never. There are dangers everywhere in this world and you can't throw away love or anything else because of it. When you're in love with someone, there are always risks; the risk of getting a broken heart, your past coming back to haunt to you or even getting kidnapped. But you have to be able to work through those risks if you want the reward that is so worth it; love. I'd do anything to stay with Spike. I can't imagine my life without him. Can you imagine your life with Lou?" Alexis asked as Nikka pondered.

"No, I couldn't. He's just means so much to me. Thanks."

"No problem." Alexis smiled at Nikka. "Now come on. I want to watch the Notebook but Spike refuses to watch it, even if I try to bribe him with popcorn." Nikka laughed as she followed Alexis to the living room, glad to have such a good friend.

A few hours later, Spike and Lou walked into the room. "How was your afternoon?" Spike asked, plopping down beside Alexis.

"Alright. Yours?" She asked as Nikka stood up and walked over to Lou.

"I won the basketball matches."

"In your dreams, Spike. In your dreams." Lou told him, laughing while he wrapped an arm around Nikka.

"Shut up!" Spike said, pouting.

Nikka laughed. "See you around." She told them, managing to pull the still laughing Lou along. The last thing they saw of the two was Lou kissing the top of her head.

"So, what'd you and Nikka talk about?"

"Girl stuff. Trust me, you wouldn't be interested."

"If you say so...want to watch another movie?" he asked, shifting to wrap his arms around his wife.

"But that would mean getting up." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Fine, we'll just sit here."

"Sitting with you is just as good as watching a movie." She told him, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, love." He murmured, lowering his head to catch her lips.


	23. Mother

Another new chapter! I'm just sorry it took so long! This chapter was planned out by **speedlesweetie** and I ages ago, so this chapter is dedicated to her. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any help cleaning up?" Alexis asked her mother-in-law as they stood in the kitchen of the Scarlatti house.

"I'm sure. But it would be a great help if you'd hang out the laundry." Mrs. Scarlatti told her, smiling at her daughter-in-law.

"Alright." Alexis said, picking up the basket of wet clothes. "I'll be right outside if you need me."

Mrs. Scarlatti smiled at Alexis as she started out the door. "Oh, and Alexis?"

"Hmm?" she asked, turning back to Spike's mother.

"You're pregnant, right? Don't wait too long to tell Spike." She said, noting the shock on Alexis's face.

Alexis mastered her shock shortly. "Italian mothers really do know everything, don't they?" she said, causing her mother-in-law to laugh as she stepped outside.

Alexis started to hang the clothes but when she was halfway through the pile, a loud crash came from the house. "Are you alright?" she called, not yet worried. Her worry didn't come until no one answered her. "Mrs. Scarlatti?" she yelled, running towards the house.

Pulling the back door open, she was met with a horrifying sight. Mrs. Scarlatti lay prone on the floor, her husband frantically trying to revive her. "Oh god." She whispered, reaching blindly for the phone. She dialled 9-1-1 and felt tears starting to rise up in her eyes.

"9-1-1, what's your emergency?"

"My mother-in-law, something happened to her. She's out cold on the floor."

"Can you tell us where you are?"

"198 Genes Rd. Please, please hurry."

"We've sent an ambulance to your location. Is someone else there with you?"

"Her husband. He's trying to give her CPR but its not working. I don't think she's breathing."

The 9-1-1 responder stayed on the phone with Alexis until the paramedics got there. When the paramedics got there, they tried but she was already dead. "I'm sorry. Is there someone you can call?" one of the paramedics asked as they loaded her into the ambulance.

"My husband, he's her son." Alexis said as her father-in-law stepped into the ambulance. "Can I call him in the hospital? Please, I don't want to leave them."

"Of course," the paramedic said, guiding her to the passenger's side.

"Thank you." She said, fighting back her tears.

When they reached the hospital, Mr. Scarlatti followed the paramedics in while Alexis pulled her phone out of her pocket and hit speed-dial.

At the station, Spike found his ringing phone snatched out of his hands by Ed. "Hey Ed, what are you up to?" he asked, feigning anger.

Ed held a finger to his lips as he flipped open the phone. "Ed here, answering for Spike."

"Ed?" a watery voice said on the other side. "Is Spike there?"

"Alexis? Is something wrong?" he asked, a frown appearing on his face.

"Ed, what's up?" Spike asked, frowning himself. Alexis was at his parent's for supper tonight.

"Please Ed, I just need to talk to Spike."

"Alright, here he is." Ed gave Spike the phone but stuck around to see what was wrong.

"Alexis, are you alright? What happened?" Spike asked frantically.

"I'm fine. It's your mother. She had a stroke and she's...she's dead." Spike could hear Alexis breakdown through the phone before what she said broke through.

"No, no." He said, feeling weak and dizzy. He sat down, shaking his head. "No." Tears threatened in his eyes.

"There was nothing we could do." Alexis said, trying to be strong for Spike even though she felt like she had lost her own mother a second time.

"I'll be right there." Spike said, pushing himself up. "Just wait for me, alright?"

"I'll be right here." She told him, trying to wipe away some of her tears.

Spike ended the call and looked into the team's worried faces. "My mom...had a stroke." He managed to tell them, fighting the urge to cry.

They immediately understood, knowing how close Spike was to his mother. "I'll take you to the hospital," Ed told him.

Spike nodded, too sad to fight back. Ed guided him out of the building and drove Spike to the hospital where Alexis stood waiting outside, tears drying on her face. Spike tumbled out of the SUV to stand in front of her. He searched her eyes for a minute before seeing that his mother was actually dead.

Spike forced himself to take breath but couldn't hold back his tears. Alexis wrapped her arms around him, tears brimming in her own eyes. She mouthed 'thank you' to Ed before returning her attention to Spike.

"Do you want to go find your father?"

"Yah." He replied softly. "It's not a dream, is it?"

"I wish it was." She told him, kissing his cheek in a sign of support. "I wish it was." She murmured, leading him into the hospital.


	24. The Porch

Here's a new chapter, which I hope you'll like. I really like this chapter and found that it came together very easily. I espically like how there aren't many spoken words at the beginning.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and her family.

* * *

Spike sat on the porch, Alexis stretched out beside him so that her head rested on his lap. One hand absently stroked her hair while he stared off into space. The death of his mother only a week ago still haunted him, his wife knew, staring up into his face.

"Spike..."she murmured softly, causing him to look down at her.

"Hmm?" he replied, leaning down to catch whatever she might have said.

Seeing his worried face so close to hers, Alexis leaned up to catch his lips with hers for an instant. Pulling back, she simply smiled at his confused face which slowly melted into a smile.

Leaning further down, he brushed their noses together, causing her to laugh. He continued to tickle her with his nose and hands until she rolled off his lap. His quick hands caught her before she rolled too far. "Gotcha." He said, pulling her back to rest on his lap.

"That you do." She replied, leaning against him and shutting her eyes. While the past week had been tough for her husband, it had probably been just as hard for her. Mrs. Scarlatti had been like a third mother to her, her birth mother and grandmother being the first two. Losing Mrs. Scarlatti also made her feel like she was losing her first two mothers all over again.

"Hey, you're falling asleep on me?" Spike asked, shaking his wife softly.

"Nah, just thinking." She replied, opening her eyes to reassure her husband.

Spike frowned softly at her and kissed her forehead as something dawned on him. "It's been like losing your mother all over again, hasn't it?"

Alexis gasped and stared into his eyes as she replied. "Yah."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

Alexis waited a second before replying. "I didn't want to burden your heart anymore."

Spike didn't answer at first but after a second he leaned forward to kiss her lips softly. She kissed back for a moment before pulling back to bury her face in his chest, silent tears spilling onto her cheeks.

Spike carefully picked her up, cradling her close to him. He walked inside, to their bedroom where her grandmother's quilt lay on their bed. He sat down on the bed with Alexis still wrapped in his arms and pulled the quilt around them. Then he too dissolved into tears.

The crying husband and wife stayed that way for countless minutes, until their respective tears had stopped falling and dried.

Alexis looked up into her husband's red eyes and smiled weakly. "Thank you. I really, really need that."

"I needed that too." He replied, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"I guess we're a pair of fools." She said, causing him to laugh.

"But we're fools in love. And that makes a difference." He told her, leaning in.

"It makes all the difference in the world." She agreed as his lips claimed hers.


	25. Incidents and Realizations

Here's a new chapter for you! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis and Nikka.

* * *

Alexis was smiling as she picked up the phone. "Alexis here."

Greg's voice on the other end was soft and in pain, which worried her. "Alexis, I have something to tell you. Spike was injured today."

At his words, she dropped the cup in her hand. Gasping, she took a step back as Greg continued. "He's in a coma but-"

"I want to see him." She said, tears threatening.

"Lou's already on his way. And the doctor's think he's going to be fine." Greg tried to comfort her.

"I just want to see him. Thanks Greg." Without waiting, she hung up on him.

Numbly, she gathered a few things and went to stand outside, waiting impatiently for Lou to drive up. When he pulled up the drive way, she ran to the SUV and stepped in, buckling on the seatbelt as Lou began the drive back to the hospital.

"What happened?" she demanded as they waited for a green light.

"A shot hit the building's supports and weakened it, so when a second shot hit it, it went down on him."

"The whole building?"

"Just that section." Lou replied, squeezing her hand. "Nikka's with him and Nikka will take care of him."

"I know, I just...I've got something to tell him." Alexi's gaze was drawn involuntarily to her lower torso and Lou followed it.

"You're pregnant?" he asked mildly as the light turned green; he had expected it sometime.

Alexis waited a moment before replying. "Yah, about a month along now. I didn't know till just two weeks ago and I still have to tell Spike."

Lou nodded. "Make sure you tell him as soon as he wakes up, alright?" he said as he slowed to a stop in front of the hospital.

"I plan to." She replied, hopping out.

Walking inside, she was met by Jules. "Come on, I'll lead you to him." Alexis only nodded and followed Jules through the hospital to Spike's room, where the rest of the team stood waiting.

"Any news?" she asked as Team One turned from Spike's room to her.

"He's stable. Would you like to go in?" Greg offered and Alexis nodded. He held the door open for her and she stepped inside, observing the man she loved unconscious on the bed.

His brown hair was flaked with sawdust from the supports. There were scratches on his face and hand but overall he didn't look too bad off. That didn't stop the worry coursing through her. "Spike." She murmured, sitting down next to him and holding his limp hand in hers. "Wake up."

Spike didn't wake up that night, or for the next few nights. Alexis stayed by his side, only leaving to eat and drink and those she did by his side as much as possible.

On the third day, Spike finally came to. Groaning softly, he opened his eyes to see his wife bent over him. "'Lexis?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Spike." Tears slid down her cheeks and she leaned forward to hug him tightly, pulling back when he winced. "Are you alright? I di-"

"Just bruises, I guess. You look like you need some sleep." He smiled weakly at her.

"I just couldn't sleep. I was so scared that you'd never wake up and leave us-" she cut herself off, realizing what she had said.

Spike didn't clue in right away. "Us?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, meeting his confused brown eyes.

Spike stared at her for a moment. "You're pregnant." He said, taking her hands in his. "Really?"

"Really."

Spike pulled her into a tight hug. "How long?"

"About a month." She replied, hugging him back. "I meant to tell you earlier but your mother died and then...it just never seemed like the right time."

"That doesn't matter, what matters is now." He told her, leaning in to kiss her.

"Yah." She murmured before kissing back.


	26. Girl

I'm so so sorry about the wait! I meant to have it up on Sunday but then I realized I had Science Project due on Tuesday and I hadn't started the final copy. So I had to do that. I hope this is worth the wait though!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or make any profit from Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Alexis.

* * *

"So we're having a girl." Alexis said with a smile on her face as she exited the hospital with a smile on her face.

"Don't tell me you're thinking of names already." Spike shook his head with a smile as he reached for her hand.

"No, that's already been picked out."

"What I don't get a say?" Spike pouted, making his wife laugh.

"What, you dislike Maria Rose Scarlatti?"

"That's better than I thought it would be."

"What did you think I was going to pick?" she asked, hitting his shoulder lightly.

Spike stopped beside their SUV, a smile on his face. "Something stupid, silly. I was all ready to make you pick a better name but I guess it wasn't necessary." He leaned in for a kiss, which Alexis returned.

"You like spontaneous kissing, don't you?" she murmured as they pulled back.

"I like kissing you in general." He replied cheekily, leaning in for a second kiss. Alexis let him, wrapping her arms around him as his slid to her waist.

"I like kissing you too." She told him softly, curling closer to him.

"As much as I love kissing you, I think you'd like getting to work on time too." Spike said, pulling back slightly.

"That'd be nice too." She said, stepping back as Spike opened the SUV door for her. "Thanks."

"Anything for my lady." He replied before crossing to the driver's side. "Any idea when you're going to take time off for maternity leave?"

"Probably not till I'm five months along. That way, I'll have time after she's born."

"Are you sure it's wise to wait that long?"

"I'll be fine, Spike. The girls are already making plans to switch me over to salad, where I can't hurt myself." She smiled reassuringly at her husband as he stopped in the parking lot.

"I owe your friends." He teased, leaning in to kiss her before she stepped out for work. She waved before stepping inside East Side Mario's, leaving Spike to drive home.

Arriving home, he walked upstairs to their bedroom, pausing for a moment at the door of the room next to theirs. In just under eight month's time, their child would be in there. He smiled at the thought; just less than two years ago and he wouldn't have ever thought that he'd be married, let alone close to be a father.

Standing beside their bed, he picked up one of the two frames. The picture of them had been snapped at one of Wordy's BBQ's when they weren't paying attention. In it, he had her on his lap, his arms tightly around her waist while she leaned over to pet Kanon. He smiled fondly; he'd been holding her so tightly so that she wouldn't fall off him.

Picking up the other picture frame, his smile lessened at the sight of his mother standing with Alexis and his father. "Mom...you knew. We're going to raise our kid just like you raised me, full of love and care." Sitting down on the bed, he continued to look at the picture. "I miss you, mom." He whispered. "I want to pick up the phone and call you but that doesn't work because I can't anymore. But I'll try to live the way you taught me. I love you mom." He set the picture back down on the dresser, rubbing his eyes. Standing up to leave the room, he looked back one last time to see the picture.

Mrs. Scarlatti's ghost watched her son walk down the hallway with a smile on her face. He'd do alright, she supposed.


	27. Scares and Baby Talk

And now this story has been updated as well. These updates should become semi-regular now, if not as frequent as they were before. I hope that means they'll be better quality but who knows. Hope you'll enjoy in any case!

Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint or its characters. I own only Nikka, Alexis and Kanon.

* * *

Spike slipped into his house, dropping to his knees to hug Kanon tightly. "Hey bud." Kanon just licked his face in return.

Spike stayed there for a moment before straightening and heading upstairs. Turning the corner, he could see Alexis standing on the second floor in the kitchen, stirring something on the oven top. He walked up, trying his hardest not to make any noise even though she knew he was there.

He stopped behind her and wrapped his arms tight around her waist, sliding forward so that he could press his nose to her neck. He didn't say anything, just breathed her in.

"Hey Spike. You alright?" There was concern in her voice as she wrapped her arms around his.

"Just a tough day." He shut his eyes, focusing on how she felt in his arms.

"You want to talk about it?" she inquired softly, not wanting to hurt him.

He exhaled deeply, his breath tickling her throat. "There was a bank robbery in attempt, but it seemed off. We found out that one of the two men's wife was being held prisoner and that she was pregnant."

"Spike." Alexis murmured, turning around his grip so she could face him.

"And we barely got her out in time. It was almost too late."

"Nothing's going to happen me. You know that; besides, you're not planning to go rob any banks, are you?" she asked, causing him to smile.

"No. Just hit a little close to home." He held her tighter, relishing her closeness to him.

"Um-hm." She stayed there for a few moments before pulling back. "Did you hear about Lou and Nikka?"

"Hmm?" Spike murmured, lifting his head to look her in the eye.

"They're having a boy."

"Oh, really?"

"Don't start matchmaking from now, Spike." Alexis reached up a hand to poke his nose. "Our baby girl can pick her own boy."

"As long as he meets our approval?"

"Of course."

"Then it's all good." Spike told her, pressing his lips to hers.


	28. The Crib

Second last chapter in the story. Further explaination in the next chapter, which should be up soon.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Spike or the other characters in Flashpoint. I own only Alexis and her unborn baby (which sounds very, very creepy).

* * *

"Told you I could put it together." Spike said, looking up from the now complete crib to the face of his wife who was standing in the doorway.

"I never said you couldn't." She replied.

"Yes, you did. I remember." He said standing and tapping his head. "I have a good memory, 'Lexis. As I've proven time and time again." He said with a cocky smile.

"Think you'll still have a inflated ego in two months, when you have to deal with a crying, screaming baby in the middle of the night?" She teased as he drew her into his arms.

"With you by my side, I think I'll deal somehow." He replied, pressing his lips against hers to silence any further teasing.


	29. Newborn Girl

This is the last chapter of Expernices, and probably of my Flashpoint writing career (other than that angsty Sam one-shot I owe romeorocks123. Sorry I haven't gotten around to it yet!). This is because I've, well, lost my inspiration for Flashpoint. Which sounds bad and feels bad but I don't feel like writing and I hate leaving you all hanging. So this is probably the last chapter, unless I get hit by some major inspiration. Which apparently hasn't happened yet, in the six months I've been trying to force it. So I hope this tides you all over!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Flashpoint or its characters. I own only the nurse, Alexis and her baby (which still sounds creepy!)

* * *

"We did it?" Alexis whispered, exhausted, to her husband beside her.

"Yes, we did it. But it mostly you. Good work, 'Lexis." Spike pushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

A nurse handed her baby, wrapped in blankets. "Here's your baby girl, Mrs. Scarlatti. Do you have any names in mind?" she asked, smiling down at the little family.

"Yes. Maria Rose Scarlatti, after her grandmother." Alexis whispered, holding the newborn girl close to her.

"It's beautiful." The nurse told her. "I'm sure her grandmother will be happy to hold her."

"She would, if she could." Spike replied, sliding his arm around his wife and child.

"She's deceased? I'm sorry." The nurse blushed slightly.

"It's alright." Alexis said. "She's watching us from above."


End file.
